


Corruption of Virtue

by Vitezislav



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Catfight, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexfight, Strap-Ons, Superheroes, Supervillains, Vaginal Sex, superheroines, titfight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: The Supervillains have been beaten over and over again by the Superheroines and turn to Ivy for help defeating them.





	1. Prologue - Gathering of Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue written by SVAD and edited by me over at the Celebrity Stories discord  
> Idea comes from my old thread: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=69958.0

The air was sticky and heavy as Madelaine 'Ivy' Petsch slowly tracked through the jungle, carefully observing for another one of the rare plants she sought out. The humidity and the temperature didn’t bother her as it would for mere normal people, but in fact she enjoyed it as she would spending time in one of her greenhouses.  
  
She would have loved to just vacation inside the isolated jungle, away from people to gather her thoughts and just relax, but she was on a mission. The heroines were being bigger thorns in supervillainess’ sides as of late—no pun intended on her part—and it had fallen upon her shoulders to find some way to neutralize them.  
  
As she carefully avoided stepping on any precious plants, she recalled how the other villainesses had come to her for help, being an expert chemist, in wanting her to develop greater aphrodisiacs to use against the superheroines to weaken them—since it was common knowledge around the villain community the two-goodie heroines were nothing more than wanton sluts underneath. The previous aerosol versions used against the heroines had lost their effectiveness, so a solution had to be developed to make one more potent.  
  
  
  
She put her thoughts on hold once she spotted the rare flower. She smiled and carefully approached it, kneeling down next to it. She took her time to examine the delicate plant, determining the seeds ready to be distributed by the next passing animal. She took a few of her tools out of her bag and carefully started collecting the seeds and storing them away in her Petri dishes. She put them back in her bag then pulled out another small container and a small shovel to collect a soil sample.  
  
As she went about her business, she was being observed, not by the various insects crawling along the ground and plants, nor the animals scurrying about nor had the birds nesting in the canopy, but someone else that had been stalking her as she had traveled through the jungle.  
  
  
  
Standing on the branch high in one of the towering trees, was a lovely busty blonde barely clothed in animal skins covering her groin/hips and top that covered no more than a bikini. She braced her hand on the trunk for balance and carried in the other hand a stone tipped spear and a stone knife strapped to her right thigh. She curiously watched the redhead go about her business of collecting seeds and dirt. She would usually attack men venturing into the jungle as they were simply poachers of the rare animals that called this place home.  
   
However, the redhead was dressed strangely as if she was part plant with a green leafy one-piece covering her bottom, torso and chest and went out of her way not to hurt anything in the jungle, be it plant or insect.  
  
Ivy finished collecting her sample and stood up, packing away her items. She pulled out her notepad and checked off another plant sample. She needed one more to complete her new formula that would be far more effective against the heroines. She picked up her trek deeper into the jungle, carefully taking her steps.  
  
The blonde guardian of the forest watched as the redhead started walking again, clearly searching for something. She felt a twinge of concern that the strange woman would become prey from some animal if she proceeded further.  
  
She decided to reveal herself, calling out, “Hello, why are here?”  
  
Ivy suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned, looking up to the source of the voice. Her eyes widened as she was stunned with the beauty in the revealing jungle clothing. The woman’s appearance and demeanor just screamed ‘heroine’.  
  
She wondered if she was going to be in for a fight, but cautiously answered after taking a few moments to answer, “I’m here… for scientific research. I study plants… how to take care of them, how to help them grow better. This place is a beautiful garden where I can study them in Mother Nature, free from the interference of man.”  
  
The blonde nodded and replied in an agreeable tone, “Yes, man comes in here sometimes to hunt animals, others to cut down the trees. They don’t respect nature. I drive them away. Others are like you, looking at the flowers and trees then they leave peacefully.”  
  
Ivy thought the blonde must have been referring to the occasional university research team. She kept her smile and replied, “That’s why I’m here, to help preserve it from their corruption. I gather samples in case we have to replant. Tell me, do you live here?”  
  
“Yes, this is my home. I protected it from outsiders,” she answered, studying the lovely redhead.  
  
Ivy nodded along and hint of a wicked smile formed on her lips. “Then can you help me? I’m looking for one more rare flower before I leave. Perhaps you know where it is?”  
  
The blonde studied the strange woman for a few more moments then grabbed one of the vines in the tree and slithered down to the ground. She cautiously approached Ivy, spear still in hand, until she was just several feet away from her. The redhead held up the pad with an image of the flower.  
  
The jungle woman nodded her head and answered, “Yes, I know where it is, but it is getting late and would be far too dangerous for you to travel there. The night stalkers will soon be out.”  
  
Ivy sweetly smiled to her and suggested, “But would you lead me to it in the morning? I promise I won’t harm the precious thing.”  
  
The blonde had watched her carefully take the sample without harming the plant, so she was inclined to trust her.  
  
She replied with a smile of her own, finding the woman alluring and smelling quite nice that seemed to relax her, “Yes, I can.” “That is wonderful… I may be imposing, but perhaps you know someplace I could camp for the night? It’s a long way back to the nearest village.”  
  
She thought about it for a few moments then replied, “You can stay with me tonight. It is safe from the night stalkers and anything else.”  
  
Ivy smiled and replied, “Oh thank you very much…”  
  
She closed the distance and placed a soft kiss on her left cheek. “Thank you, you are very kind.”  
  
The reaction of Ivy’s lips upon the blonde’s skin was immediately, letting the woman feel at ease and a bit warmer than the already muggy, humid air and temperature of the jungle. She smiled to Ivy, taking in her beauty with her eyes and feeling herself a bit drawn to her.  
  
She picked up, “This way. It isn’t too far.” The blonde took the redhead’s hand and started leading her deeper into the jungle to her treehouse hideaway.  
   
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
   
The pair took no time at all to reach the blonde’s impressive treehouse retreat. Ivy looked up in awe as seeing the large, sprawling structure that seemed to be one with the three with various vines, leaves and branches being intricate components of it.  
  
The blonde took her hand and lead her up to a spiraling and zigzagging staircase until they reached the bottom floor of the structure, passing through a heavy trap door. They exited out onto the balcony, giving a gorgeous view of the surrounding jungle.  
  
Ivy smiled at the sight then glanced around towards the impressively constructed treehouse. She was led inside, seeing the spartanly decorated, but functioning home as one big opened space. One side apparently a dedicated as a sleeping area, one a bathing area with a stream of fresh spring water running down into a tub and apparently draining out, another living area and a third for a dining spot. She saw a number of beautiful flowering plants decorated and growing around the home and various little trinkets.  
  
The redhead turned her attention back to her hostess, setting her belongings on the table that apparently served as a dining room table and smiled. “Thank you for inviting me to stay at your wonderful place. We haven’t even exchanged proper introductions…”  
  
The blonde smiled, feeling more relaxed around the redhead as she continued to breathe in her sweet fragrance. “My name is Shanna.”  
  
Madelaine casually strolled towards her with a sexy swing to her hips until she stood right in front of her. She sweetly smiled, turning on the charm and consciously starting to pump out the pheromones from her body.  
  
She softly answered, “Hello Shanna. My name is Madelaine, but you can call me Ivy, everyone does.”  
  
Shanna’s smile grew larger, the feeling reaching her eyes in delight with being in the presence of the beautiful redhead.  
  
Ivy started walking around, appearing to admire the home more, particularly the plants growing on the walls, but really glancing up and down her body. She idly started, taking in the scent of one plant, “You live here by yourself?”  
  
Shanna took a moment to recovering at looking at such beauty then sighed, “Yes… with some animal companions… they come and go as they please…”  
  
“I’m mostly a loner myself, letting my plants be my companions, but…” Ivy started with a sly smile, licking her lips. “…I do have the occasional female companion to keep me company…”  
  
The jungle woman slightly blushed, thinking on the ways that one could keep the lovely redhead company, but decided to steer the conversation away from that particular line of thought for the moment. “Is that why you dress so strangely? In just that leafy one-piece? To be one with nature?”  
  
Ivy licked her lips, looking Shanna up and down then commented, “Well, yes. I take my work with plants quite, quite seriously and… I’m quite close to them…”  
  
She ran her right hand down her side in a slow, alluring manner that enticed Shanna’s eyes to follow her hand.  
  
The redhead suppressed a giggle and continued with an air of confidence, “I could say the same thing about you in your skins you lovely, gorgeous thing…”  
  
Shanna blushed then replied, “One adapts to their surroundings… It does get mighty hot and steamy in the jungle and materials for clothing are… limited.”  
  
Ivy cocked an eyebrow and smirked, licking her lips in the process and replying, “I know plenty of ways to get hot and steamy that has nothing to do with the climate…”  
  
The redhead strutted over to the buxom blonde until she was in arm’s length then reached out with her hands, cupping the blonde’s cheeks then leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Shanna’s eyes went wide for a moment then closed her eyes and moaned into Ivy’s mouth, surprised by the sign of affection. She tilted her head to the side as Ivy deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the other side. She immediately felt her body relax, the little tension she felt melt away and felt a rush of warmth in her body.  
  
Ivy smiled into the kiss, softly maintaining it with brief breaks to take in soft breaths between her lips then placing light pressure back on the blonde’s pink lips. Her hands traveled from her cheeks, over her shoulders then down the side of her body, making sure the brush the outer edges of her breasts with her thumbs before making her way down to the hips. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past the blonde’s lips and swirl around the other’s pink muscle.  
  
Shanna sighed deeper into Ivy’s mouth as her tongue was easily directed from one side to the other. She huffed for breath against Ivy’s mouth, her cheeks quickly becoming flushed pink and her arousal beginning to be stoked in her lower gut. The muscles in her arms and thighs trembled and she turned her knees to each other, moaning louder as the heat flared up between her legs. She reached up and grab onto Ivy’s shoulders for stability, feeling her legs become almost like jelly.  
  
The redhead broke the kiss and smiled to her, seeing that Shanna’s eyes started to get heavy and her cheeks already flushed. She tightened her grip around her hips to help her remain standing. She dipped her head to the right side and kissed up the left side then started softly nibbling the blonde’s left ear.  
  
Shanna lifted her chin and sighed deeper, her eyelids fluttering. Her body slightly swayed against Ivy, her considerably larger breasts softly pressing on the redhead’s body as she struggled to remain standing as she felt more aroused yet weak by the second. Ivy pulled her lips away from her ear and looked at the gorgeous blonde.  
  
She sweetly commented with a false sense of innocence, “My, my… you are so beautiful Shanna… but you look so tired… let me help you lay down.”  
  
Shanna nodded her head, breathing a heavy breast that caused her chest to rise and fall, “That was… mmm… aahhh… unexpected, but… I suddenly… feel tired… and… warm…”  
  
She refrained from commenting on how turned on she had become, thinking it would be embarrassing to admit to the stranger. She had liaisons with some of the lovely ladies in the nearest village on occasions, but what she was feeling at the moment was only during the most heated exchanges near the end, not after just a few deep kisses.  
  
Ivy walked her over to the bed then laid the blonde back onto it, peppering kisses on her lips and cheeks to further infect her with her suggestive toxin. She leaned down with her, trailing her lips went down Shanna’s left jaw line then to the side of her neck again, teasing the pulse point.  
  
Once the blonde was lying comfortably down, Ivy lifted her left leg to throw over her body to straddle over to remain leaning over her. She kissed and licked over the side of her neck then moved back up her chin to reach her lips for another deep, moan filled kiss that allowed her to slip her tongue past the blonde’s pink lips and share some of her laced saliva.  
  
After several long, lingering kisses, Shanna was finally able to catch a breath and whisper, “Ivy… what… what are you doing?”  
  
Ivy answered between kisses, trailing her tongue over the blonde jungle protector’s lips, “Oh… I’m just thanking you for your kind… mmm… hospitality… and you seem… mmm… so lonely up here… and I’m a little lonely tonight… so…”  
  
Shanna wanted to voice that she didn’t have to do such a thing, but her body was eagerly and desperately craving Ivy’s lips and touch, so she relaxed more and more, feeling almost slumping into the bed. She reached up to palm over Ivy’s sides, gently and lazily brushing her hands up and down her curves.  
  
She softly huffed between traded kisses, “Mmmmm… you taste… so good… Ivy… I’m… I am a little lonely… tonight…”  
  
Ivy was telling the truth, for the most part, as she peppered the blonde with kisses and playful suckles off of her lips, but she knew that Shanna was clearly a heroine, a guardian of this jungle, so she was a potential threat to her if she found out her background. She couldn’t have her stop her from gathering all the necessary ingredients for her and her fellow villainess’ plan to conqueror the world’s superheroines once and for all and besides, she as a gorgeous thing she wouldn’t mind having wrapped around her finger for a while.  
  
Fortunately for Ivy, unlike the other heroines, Shanna had no opportunity to build up a resistance to her chemical suggestion and was easily bending to her will.  
  
As Ivy continued to trade softer, sweet kisses with Shanna, her left hand trailed down the side of her body and reached for one of the leather strings on the right side of her top and pulled, undoing the knot then lifting the right skinned cup off to reveal the lovely, heavy breast topped with a hardening, tanned nub. She smiled down to Shanna then gently palmed over and began massaging the large, fleshy orb. She moaned at the softness, yet slight firmness and drew a deep moan past the blonde’s lips in the process.  
  
Ivy trailed her kisses down the right side of the jungle protector’s neck then zigzagged with butterfly kisses down her upper chest until she reached the soft curvature of her right breast. She brought her lips down to start kissing in circles over it in a spiral motion while her right hand slid up and under the skin of the other cup, palming and gently squeezing over the overwhelming flesh.  
  
The blonde’s eyelids began to flutter, sighing deeper and deeper as her breath quickened and temperature continued to rise and her arousal grew deep in the recesses of her pelvis. She licked her lips and moaned, bowing her back a little and pushing her chest up to Ivy’s mouth, “Mmmaaahh… mmmmmeewwahahhh… mmmnnuuuaahhh…”  
  
Ivy smiled into the spiraling kisses, puckering her lips a bit with each soft, sensual kiss around the heavy, soft flesh being pushed against her red lips. She trails until she reached the tan nub and wrapped her lips around it. She eagerly suckled from the teat, moaning in obscene pleasure as she sucked and teased the hardening tip with her tongue. Her other hand picked up the pace in massaging the left breast, spreading her fingers out in palming over it and barely covering it. As she squeezed and kneaded the heavy mound of flesh, she felt the hardening bud against her palm.  
  
All Shanna could do was moan and whimper, her hands lazily traveling up and down Ivy’s sides, occasionally resting on her hips as she was quickly becoming putty in the redhead’s hands. She felt her crotch dampening into her loincloth, her juices seeping into it.  
  
Ivy could smell her ‘prey’s’ arousal, smiling deviously as she suckled on the nipple and playing with the other breast in her hand. She finally popped her lips off, leaving the bud covered in her saliva and looking painfully hard with a darker shade of pink.  
  
The redhead so-called eco-terrorist’s lips kissed over the heavy flesh towards the left breast, infecting it more and more with her suggestive toxin, stopping at her valley and kissed up and down it. She moaned, snuggling her nose against one inner curvature side then taking a playfully lick over it, “Mmmm… I could just bury my fast between these soft, gorgeous tits… I know a few that I would enjoy… mmm… watching you do that to…”  
  
She imagined several uppity superheroines she would enjoy watching this blonde, buxom beauty dominate and smother out with her chest. She wondered if she could take such a hold on her that she could take her back with her to face some of them, but in the meantime, she was going to enjoy her treat.  
  
She brushed her nose over the inner curvature of the left breast then started kissing over the quivering flesh to lock her lips over the other nipple. She mewed and moaned as she suckled like a starving child, sliding her body over to rest on her right side, snuggling up against Shanna’s side. She moved her left leg over, hooking over the inside of her left leg to pull it a bit to spread her legs.  
  
Ivy trailed her fingertips over Shanna’s quivering abdomen, drawing a few circles until she passed her bellybutton and stopped over her loincloth. She slipped her hand underneath it and discovered she was already dripping. She smiled into the fleshy orb, parting her lips wider to take more of the flesh into her mouth and suckle, lapping the tip of her tongue over the nipple and trailing around the areola.  
  
She rubbed her fingers over the dampening flower a few times, the pulled her fingers free. She slid her fingers over the loincloth, then reached the soft material covering her crotch and pulled it to the side to reveal her dew covered flower. She trailed her middle and ring finger up the slit and over the nether lips, drawing a hitch of a breath past Shanna’s lips and causing her to bow a little, pushing her stomach to arch then dropped back onto the bed, softly wheezing for breath.  
  
Ivy trailed her fingers in circles over the slick petals, brushing up one then down the other, smearing the leakage then gently presses her middle and ring fingers past the nether lips. A soft slicking sound is made as her fingers work their way between the nether lips, corkscrewing a bit until she was inside her at the second joint. She carefully pulls her fingers back a bit then pushes back inside to slowly start pumping her while her thumb carefully starts brushing over the peeking out love button.  
  
“Uuugggghh! Ivvvveeyy!” she sighed then cried out, her smooth abdomen lifting a bit as her body shuddered, feeling the gentle intrusion. She settled down and huffed for breath, pulling Ivy tighter to her body out of instinct and comfort as the redhead started working her flower and sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
Ivy suckled from the left nipple a few additional moments then kissed back up the heaving bosom until she was nuzzling the side of her neck with her nose and placing soft kisses on it. Her fingers gently pumped and explored the tight sleeve, slicking her fingers up with the dripping dew. She brushed her fingers several times until she found the blonde’s g-spot. She wickedly smiled against her neck with the discovering and started curling her fingers to brush the fingertips over it.  
  
“MMmmuuuggghhh…” Shanna moaned in a high pitch tone as a shiver of pleasure surged though her and up her spine from the teasing of her internal bundle of nerves.  
  
She rolled her hips to meet the gentle pumping and curling fingertips, sighing deeper and deeper for breath as her nerve endings tingled to nearly overwhelming proportions. She was so inexplicably worked up, in no time she was approaching her release. Her muscles contracted and relaxed in rapid fashion and her breath hitched.  
  
Her body rolled a few times to help the fingers along, arching her stomach a few times before she cried out, “UUuuaggghhh! Ivvveeeyyy! Aaaahhhhh! OOoooaaahhh!”  
  
A small trickled of essence flowed over Ivy’s fingertips as Shanna’s body goes into a small seizure of limbs and her heavy breasts shaking and shivering. Her body bucked up a bit, holding herself rigid as her muscles contracted and trembled to hold her as the pleasure flooded her mind, leaving her almost delirious.  
  
After several intense seconds, she collapsed onto the bed. She rolled her head to the side, huffing for breath, attempting to recover it as she hadn’t felt that satisfied or drained in quite a while. She fought to keep her eyes open as she was slipping into her afterglow and wanting to drift off to sleep.  
  
However, Ivy wasn’t done with her. She popped her lips off the nipple, licking her lips of the excess saliva then started sliding her body down and trailing her red lips trail down Shanna’s smooth stomach, working in a zigzag pattern until she reached her bellybutton. She slithered the tip of her tongue inside and swirled around inside the small indentation. Her hands slide to palm over the blonde’s heavy orbs and gently massaged them, working them to push them together.  
  
Shanna sighed from the teasing in her half slumber condition, a smile pulled on her lips. She just rest as Ivy continued to tease and massage her body, clearly not done enjoying the fine form.  
  
Ivy’s kiss finally trailed down to her lower pelvis and over the pulled aside loincloth, bringing her face to the pink and alluring flower. She breathed in deeply her scent, mewing herself at sweetness of the fragrance. She licked her lips then took a broad, slow lick from the bottom of her slit, through the center of her petals then around her clit. She swirled her tongue around the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves then latched her lips around it for a slow, slothful suckle.  
  
Shanna rolled her head from side to side as the pleasure built back up in her lower abdomen and upper pelvis, sighing more and more, gasping for ever more breath. Her fingers clawed beside her body as it rolled, arching her stomach then dropping then repeating the process as she rushed to a second release.  
  
Ivy popped her lips off her clit then slipped her tongue between the folds to swirl inside, moaning and whimpering in delight at the flavor. She pulled her tongue back and closed her lips, taking a swallow to enjoy the flavor dancing on her tongue then parted her lips again. She picked up lapping between the folds, swirling her tongue then pulling back to occasionally suckle from the taut love button like a piece of hard candy. She released her lips with a pop then mouthed completely over her opening to shove her tongue as deeply as possible.  
  
She wiggled and swiped it around inside as her mouth suckled hard on her nether lips, moaning to send vibrations through her. Her hands were not idle; she would push and roll the heavy fleshy mounds together then relax them. She softly roll then pinch the nipples between her fingertips and thumb then trap the nubs between her middle and ring finger to scissor then while her palms eagerly kneaded the soft mounds like dough.  
  
The attention was too much for the weakened and sensitive jungle woman. She moaned and squirmed, her the signals from the stimulated nerve endings flooding her mind and unable to reign in the tightening knot of pleasure in her lower pelvis.  
  
After several more moments of intense tongue lashing and swirling inside her folds, Shanna arched her back, thrusting her heavy chest up and letting out a cry that echoed through not only the treehouse, but the surrounding jungle, “Uuuaggghh! UUURRRAAHHH! UURRRAAHH!”  
  
Ivy eagerly and hungrily licked up the sudden flood of juices into her mouth, moaning deeply into her that just reverberated through her lower pelvis. The vibrations help intensify Shanna’s release, causing her to pour out a bit more of her sweet juices and moan louder, pushing her chest up and jiggle.  
  
The secondary wave of pleasure finally passed through the buxom blonde and she collapsed upon the bed. Ivy tenderly continued licking her up, cleaning every drop over the next few minutes then pulled her lips away from the slick, still pulsing flower. She breathed in the aroma one more time then sat up. She looked down in triumph, licking her lips and reaching down to massage the heavy tits a bit more, comparing them to some superheroines and wondering who would win a battle between them.  
  
She drew defeated and soft mews past the blonde’s lips, seeing and feeling she was putty in her hands. She had satisfied the blonde thoroughly, but now she needed her own satisfaction. She scooted up Shanna’s body until she straddled over the blonde’s face and reached down to run her fingers through her hair, gently massaging the scalp until Shanna finally looked up at her with dazed eyes.  
  
She licks her lips and softly whispers, “Feast on me…”  
  
Shanna’s mind was a washed with pleasure besides the fact that she felt the inexplicable need to follow Ivy’s instructions. She stuck out her tongue and took a slow, broad lick up her center then closed her mouth to moan, enjoying the first fruity taste of Ivy’s sweet nectar. She stuck her tongue out again and took another slow lap across the petals then took her time to focus on the left nether lip then the right one before trying to wiggle her pink muscle between them.  
  
Ivy bit into her bottom lip and lulled her head back, closing her eyes in the process to relax. She felt the tension leave her body as the blonde obediently ran her tongue up her petals, bathing them with her saliva. “Mmmmaaahhh… that’s it… Shanna… taste me… mmm…work that tongue… suckle and lick from my… flower… and taste my… honeydew…”  
  
The redhead began rolling her hips more and more, cupping Shanna’s crown with one hand and reaching up with the other to run her fingers through her red locks. She huffed and mewed with pleasure as Shanna’s tongue eagerly and obediently lapped over her petals, trying to work themselves between the folds.  
  
The blonde jungle woman parted her lips to mouth over Ivy’s entrance, moaning with excitement, then finally push her tongue inside. Once inside, she started twirling it, eagerly, desperately wishing to lick up the flavor.  
  
Ivy’s breath hitched for a moment then she let out a slow, deep moan with a broad smile as she felt Shanna’s surprisingly skilled tongue swirl around inside her slicking sleeve. She whispered out as she looked up at the ceiling, noticing how the tree limbs and vines were integrated into it.  
  
She reached up and due to her ability to control plants, several vines started lowering themselves, slithering about and wrapping around her forearms to hold them for support. This gave her easier control to start rotating her hips, softly grinding her center on her mouth and nose. She huffed out, whimpering a bit from the stimulation and getting her juices flowing into Shanna’s mouth.  
  
Shanna found the strength to lift her arms and wrap them over the back of Ivy’s thighs to try to hold her in place for her tongue to swirl in circles inside. She parted her lips wider and mouthed completely over her entrance. She moaned and swirled her tongue between the folds, trying to get a taste directly from the source. She mewed at the sweet taste on her tongue, eagerly swallowing the nectar, not realizing she was falling more and more under the villainess’ control.  
  
The pair carried on this way for what seemed like an eternity, Ivy slothfully grinding down on her face with complete control and Shanna eagerly lapping, slurping and moaning into the redhead’s entrance.  
  
However, it was just a few minutes, but an intense few minutes as Ivy didn’t bother holding back any control in wishing to experience a release. She soon tossed her head back, pushed her crotch forward against Shanna’s mouth and let out a satisfying cry when her release swept over her body, “MMmmuuuuaaahhh! Yyyeeesss… Mother… Gaia! UUuaaahhh! MMmmaaahhh! Aaaaahhh!”  
  
She humped a few times as the wave of pleasure swept through her body, making her nerve endings tingle and sending her mind to Eden. She let out a soft flow of her nectar from her flower into Shanna’s mouth, which the jungle woman eagerly lapped up and swallowed.  
  
The wave soon passed and Ivy slumped, huffing for breath as her green, leafy one-piece struggled to keep her small/medium size breasts in place as she heaved for breath. She rested her cheek on her right bicep as her arms were still raised and hanging onto the vines. She smiled, feeling the delightful euphoria throughout her body. She remained like that for several minutes, just enjoying her afterglow. She listened to her heaving breath, her pounding heart in her chest and the surrounding noises of the jungle.  
  
Ivy eventually released the vines and finally lifted one leg up and over then took a seat next to her, smiling and trying to recover her breath. She ran her hand through the blonde locks as Shanna settled properly in her afterglow and enjoying the flavor on her tongue and in her mouth. Her new friend had swallowed her sweet nectar, sealing her control over her mind for the time being. She shifted off and took a seat next to her, smiling and relaxing, wishing to settle in for the night before going out to retrieve the last ingredient.


	2. Chapter 1 - Jungle Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD over at the Celebrity Stories discord

  
   
  
  
  
  
Shanna could not remember the last time she had slept so well nor being so delighted the next morning when she saw the redhead’s lovely face. She would have loved to stay snuggled and make love with her the entire morning, but she had told Ivy she would help her retrieve the last sample plant. The snuggling would have to wait with the hopes that she could share such a night again with the visitor.  
  
So, the pair after a quick cleanup and breakfast started off early with the blonde leading them deeper in the jungle. The blonde confidently lead the way as Ivy took in the beauty of her surroundings. She almost wished she could have stayed here forever, but she couldn’t be so shortsighted. She needed the plant to get the heroines in line so she could protect every jungle, forest and habitat from the ravages of man.  
  
Shanna slowed down as they followed what was barely a trial then climbed onto a fallen log for a better view down their path and whispered, “Shhh… we must be careful. We’re approaching the territory of the local Amazon tribe.”  
  
Ivy cocked an eyebrow and whispered, “Amazons?”  
  
She didn’t want to deal with Amazons as Wonder Woman on the few times she encountered her was bad enough.  
  
“It’s alright. We’re women and mean no harm, but we should not stay too long. I believe your flower is close.”  
  
As the pair were approaching the edge of Amazon territory, the Queen herself, Syrena, was taking an early morning ride to inspect the border through the less dense parts of the jungle. She needed the fresh air and the time to herself to gather her thoughts, feeling that ruling the isolated kingdom was wasting her talents as there was no challenge.  
  
  
  
As she circled around the edge of the claimed land, she spotted in the distance a blonde in animal skins and a redhead in a one-piece. She was immediately intrigued by the newcomers, stirring her interest in finally having some challenge if they proved to be hostile.  
  
Shanna spotted the blonde in white regal on her horse and her eyes went wide, not from just spotting a potential Amazon, but her sheer beauty with flowing blonde hair and considerable bust even hidden under the dress.  
  
Ivy spotted the Amazon a few moments later from her lower position. She easily recognized the beauty that rivaled any superheroine she knew, easily matching Power Girl.  
  
The rider called out, “Who goes there?”  
  
Shanna respectfully answered, “I am Shanna, protector of the jungle. I’m here with my friend… a woman from the outside. I’m escorting her to find a rare flower. We mean no harm to the great Amazon tribe or the jungle.”  
  
Ivy noticed the regal blonde gave her a curious gaze and responded to them, “Your friend dresses oddly, not even like the outsiders.”  
  
The redhead answered, “No, I am not like the outsiders. I love Mother Earth and wish to protect her. I am just collecting flowers in order to help preserve them.”  
  
The Amazon remained quiet, contemplating their words.  
  
"Why would I allow an outsider to take anything from my lands?" Syrena says with a stern look on her face.  
  
Syrena has dealt with outsiders before who tried to claim her lands for their own gain. She looks over at Shanna and thinks that she might be a challenge. Her leopard attire doesn't leave a lot to her imagination. Shanna clearly likes to show off her assets.  
  
"I will make you two a deal. If Shanna can defeat me in combat I will lead you towards the flower and you can take it with you. However if Shanna loses she won't be allowed to leave my kingdom and she will become my property." Syrena smiles at the busty blonde.  
  
Shanna takes a deep breath, her chest rising a bit, from the proposition. She didn't expect such an offer, feeling conflicted with such a fate, but she wanted to help her new friend... she felt an overwhelming need to help her new friend.  
  
It certainly clouded her judgment, leading her to answer, "Very well, honorable combat. If I win, the flower. If I lose... your slave."  
  
Ivy was curious about such a proposal, but remained silent. Shanna leaped off the long, planted her spear into the ground then approached the leader of the Amazons.  
  
Syrena starts to walk towards Shanna and presses her body against Shanna's body. The Amazon Queen looks down at her opponent. She can see that Shanna is enjoying the competition.  
  
"I doubt you have ever faced an Amazon Queen before." Syrena grabs Shanna's cheeks tilting her head and she starts to kiss her opponent.  
  
Shanna's eyes go wide for a moment, then starts returning the kiss, cupping the side of Syrena's hips to hold her.  
  
Ivy sees her opportunity of perhaps snagging an Amazon. She walks a little closer then starts pumping her pheromones out from her body, standing in such a way as the soft breeze moves it towards the blondes. If it plays out as she hopes, she'll make the two horny and wear themselves out.  
  
Syrena breaks the kiss and pushes Shanna way from her. Syrena lowers her stance a bit and gets ready to fight the other busty blonde. Her tribe consists only of women and she has defeated them all and fucked most of them. She is very confident in her own abilities, but never underestimates her opponents. She has been the Queen for a long time for a reason and she has battled other Queens from rival tribes.  
  
Syrena starts to circle Shanna looking at how her opponent is going to respond. She doesn't want to show off her immense strength just yet, because she doesn't trust the outsider. Syrena feints an attack and watches Shanna's response.  
  
Shanna raises her guard up to deflect what she believed was a committed attack, but whether or not it comes, she counters with a sweep of her right leg towards the side of the other blonde's left knee.  
  
Ivy walks around, making sure to be in the path of the wind to carry her scent towards the fighters.  
  
Syrena jumps back avoiding Shanna's right leg. Syrena smirks at the busty blonde and steps forward sending a roundhouse kick at the busty blonde's rack. Shanna jumps back in time and lets out a sigh of relief. Shanna notices that Syrena is a real warrior and that she has gotten herself into a lot of trouble.  
  
Syrena quickly closes the gap between them and throws a right jab at Shanna's face. The bustier blonde blocks the jab, but is unable to defend her chest from the incoming knee. Shanna lets out a loud groan and before she can respond gets hit in the face by the Amazon Queen.  
  
Shanna bends over from the knee to the chest then stumbles back from the hit to the face. She shakes her head, taking a deep breath then charges again, but ducks under to try to drive a fist into the Amazon's gut then try to reach up and grab her hair with the other hand to drag her about.  
  
Syrena feels Shanna's fist hitting her abs and she lets out a groan. She is impressed by the strength behind the punch. Shanna reaches for her hair and tugs her head down a bit.  
  
"Argh... fuck..." Syrena grunts out, while Shanna pulls on her hair.  
  
Syrena grabs Shanna's hair and starts to trash her head from side to side. Shanna is grabs Syrena's hair with both hands as well and tries to do the same to the Amazon Queen. Shanna is struggling with the pure raw power that Syrena possesses.  
  
Shanna grunts and hisses, trying to maintain control, but shocked with Syrena's strength. She had the strength of ten men from the mystical waters, but this Queen was easily handling her.  
  
She raised her right knee up to try to slam into the Queen's gut, hoping to break the stalemate before Syrena can gain the upper hand.  
  
Shanna slams her knee up, but instead of hitting Syrena's stomach she hits her pussy. Syrena's eyes go wide for a moment and she lets out a loud moan. Syrena had noticed her body heating up during the fight and she thinks it's because she finds Shanna attractive. Syrena squirts a bit when Shanna's knee hits her pussy and she lets out a disappointed moan when Shanna places her foot back on the ground.  
  
Ivy smiles as it appears the combatants are getting arouseled and maintains her pacing around them to carry her fragrance to them.  
  
Shanna picks up the moan being more than just pain and her sense of smell picks up the faint aroma of arousal. She lets go of Syrena's hair with her right hand and slips it down between the Amazon's legs. She rubs a few times over her crotch, confirming her dampness. She smirks and picks up the rubbing, trying to turn the amazon on more.  
  
Syrena doesn't resist at all for the moment. Shanna's hand disappears between her legs and starts to rub her pussy through her clothing. Syrena unwillingly spreads her legs for the busty blonde and starts to lean on her rival. Shanna's hand moves faster and faster getting Syrena more and more aroused.  
  
"What... what is happening... ahhmmm..." Syrena moans out and knows that something is off.  
  
Shanna doesn't waste any time, slipping her hand into the fine silk panties and tries to push in two fingers into the dampening flower. She gently starts to pump and answers,  
  
"You're losing... didn't realize that Amazons... were so... sexually weak..."  
  
Syrena lets out a loud moan when Shanna starts to finger fuck her pussy and leans further against the bustier blonde. Shanna does make one mistake by calling Syrena and her Amazons weak. Syrena rips away Shanna's cloth and exposes Shanna's ass and pussy. Syrena's right hand moves towards Shanna's pussy and finds out that Shanna's pussy is moist as well. She quickly pushes three fingers into it and starts to finger fuck her rival.  
  
"We are not weak bitch!" Syrena hisses at Shanna.  
  
Shanna's eyes go wide and lets out a long, deep moan as her pussy is invaded by the fingers. She squirms and starts rolling her hips to meet the pumping.  
  
She wastes a few seconds, but then pulls Syrena closer by the hair to smash her lips against her mouth and crash her chest hard against the Amazon's chest to prove she had the better chest. Her fingers work on curling over her g-spot while her thumb teases her clit.  
  
Syrena is having a real challenge. She has never lost a sexfight before and this shorter busty blonde is proving to be a real threat. Shanna is working her g-spot and her clit at the same time. Syrena however knows how to find another woman's g-spot as well and starts to stimulate Shanna's g-spot. Her powerful thumb starts to rub Shanna's engorged clit.  
  
Shanna is moaning in pleasure, while she feels her tongue being pushed inside her mouth. Syrena seems to be physically too strong for her. Syrena's long fingers are stimulating her g-spot and juices start to flow out of her pussy. Shanna realizes something is making her far more aroused than normal. She can smell something in the air and her ability to smell the faintest of scents is working against her.  
  
Shanna's body is getting aroused faster than Syrena's body and it has something to do with Syrena's skills, but mainly to do with something that is in the air. Her heightened senses are working overtime and she is struggling to focus on the battle. Her nipples are painfully erect and she rubs her large breasts against Syrena's big tits to sooth the pain.  
  
Shanna knows she has to turn this fight around or she'll simply lose through attrition. She decides to break the kiss, lean back then thrust forward with her chest to smash into the Amazon's chest, hoping to get some distance between the pair.  
  
Syrena doesn't move when Shanna slams her twins into her own twins. Syrena keeps up her assault and starts to join the breast battle. She starts to slam her smaller pair into Shanna's bigger pair. Their hard nipples rub against each other through the fabric. Syrena pumps her fingers faster and faster, as she notices them getting wetter by the second.  
  
Ivy can see that her pheromones are doing their job and she decides to leave the two busty blondes. She has used her connection with the earth to locate the plant she is seeking. Syrena and Shanna don't notice her leaving the scene and continue their battle.  
  
Syrena has Shanna's tongue pinned into Shanna's mouth and starts to really dominate her opponent now. She notices that Shanna's fingers aren't moving as fast anymore, but Shanna's breasts are still putting up a real fight. Shanna is changing her focus a bit and wants to dominate Syrena's smaller pair.  
  
Shanna grabs the back of Syrena's head to hold it in place, trying to dominate the kissing now with a battling tongue. She tries to swat the tongue around to show she is the better kisser while her body rolls to slam her breasts into the Amazon.  
  
She knows she's slowing down in fingering the other blonde and her arousal is skyrocketing, so she has to change tactics again. She pulls her fingers out of the dripping pussy, slides her hand forward and tries to push two soaked fingers inside her backdoor.  
  
Syrena feels the two fingers leaving her pussy and enter her ass. Syrena is not surprised by Shanna's move, because her rival was starting to fall behind. Syrena's doesn't care much that her ass is now being fingered and she slips a fourth finger into Shanna's dripping wet pussy.  
  
Syrena's tongue has no problem holding Shanna's tongue back and they continue to hungrily kiss each other. Shanna's hands are now occupied and the Amazon Queen still has her left hand free. Syrena starts to spank Shanna's ass sending waves of pleasure through it.  
  
Their breasts continue to battle and Shanna's large twins are holding up against Syrena's smaller breasts. Loud smack after Loud smack can be heard, as their breasts battle for dominance. Shanna wants to flatten Syrena's rack, but the Amazon Queen's twins are holding their shape for now.  
  
Ivy has almost reached the location of the plant she is looking for and so far everything is going according to plan. She hopes to leave this place with two blonde slaves, but if Shanna loses nothing is lost. She still acquires her main objective and the two blondes were just a bonus.  
  
Shanna screamed in pleasure into the Amazon's mouth with her ass being spanked. She shivered and her breast smashing slowed down again the fleshy wall.  
  
She now knew she had to disengage, knowing she was outmatched. She lifted her right foot and press on Syrena's left leg then pushed off, trying to completely push off and disengage from the Amazon.  
  
She attempted to backflip from the push off then land back on her feet, her hands raised up to defend herself. She had to wear the Amazon out more, but that was an uphill battle.(edited)  
  
Syrena feels the fingers slip out of her ass and Shanna breaks the kiss. Shanna agilely jump backward using Syrena to flip backwards. Syrena takes a steps back and watches Shanna disengage from the fight. Syrena puts the fingers that were inside of Shanna's pussy into her mouth and cleans them in front of her rival.  
  
"You taste so sweet." Syrena moans out, while pulling the fingers back out of her mouth.  
  
Syrena removes her plating and lets her dress slide down her body. The Amazon Queen stands naked in front of Shanna and beckons Shanna to do the same. The bustier blonde is eager to show off her large twins and removes her top. Syrena had already ripped away her bottoms and the two fighters now face each other naked.  
  
"You have a set of strong breasts Shanna, but they are no match for mine." The Amazon Queen says with a smile on her face.  
  
Shanna licks her lips, huffing for breath to try to maintain a confident expression. "Oh, you really think so... I'm going to crush the great Amazon Queen. Tell me, if I win, do I become queen?"  
  
She doesn't wait for Syrena's reply as she swiftly moves towards her, leaping at the last moment to try to crash her larger breasts against the Amazon Queen to stun her.  
  
Syrena catches Shanna and their massive breasts crash together. Syrena lets out a loud groan and has to take a few steps back with Shanna in her arms. The bustier blonde's tits are a force to be reckoned with. Syrena releases Shanna and her rival lands on her feet. Shanna quickly charges Syrena again jumping forward and slams her large breasts into Syrena's twins.  
  
Syrena lets out another groan, but this time holds her ground. The two start ramming their massive tits into each other and the loud smacking noises of their tit flesh colliding can be heard. The two women are groaning and neither is showing signs of weakness yet. Syrena is taller than Shanna and she is able to slam her tits down hard on top of Shanna's naked breasts.  
  
The shorter bustier blonde slams her tits up in response letting her heavy jugs slam into the bottom of Syrena's large tits. The Amazon Queen lets out a loud moan and for a second has trouble focusing on the fight. The pheromones are making her hot and wet again and Shanna is experiencing the same. Their titfight is making them both aroused.  
  
Syrena shakes her head and tries to focus on Shanna's massive tits. She pushes her chest out hitting Shanna's breasts on top. The shorter woman is forced to take a step back now that Syrena is throwing her strength into the fight. Syrena lifts up her chest and drops her heavy tits down. Shanna at the same time slams her tits upwards and their mighty pairs smack together. Both their breasts shake in their chests from the impact.  
  
Syrena doesn't back off and neither does Shanna. After a second they resume their epic battle. Syrena prepares to slam her tits down, but this time Shanna moves her breasts to the side and the moment their breasts are level, she slams them into the side of Syrena's left breast. Syrena's tits get swung to the right side and crash back into Shanna's heavy jugs. Shanna's mighty breasts don't move and she smacks them back into Syrena's breasts.  
  
Syrena's lets out a loud cry and Shanna is slowly taking control. The jungle woman smirks at the Amazon Queen and continues her assault. This time she smacks her breasts into Syrena's tits from below sending them upwards. Syrena's breasts almost hit her face and they come crashing down with tremendous force on top of Shanna's breasts.  
  
Shanna didn't expect the impact to be so powerful and her breasts jiggle from it. Syrena quickly smashes her tits head on against Shanna's large boobs and another shockwave is send through Shanna's larger jugs. Shanna is forced to take a step back and now she charges Syrena. Shanna leaps at the Amazon Queen and their breasts smash together. Syrena's powerful boobs lose their shape for a moment, before springing back in shape.  
  
Shanna notices the moment of fear in Syrena's face. The Amazon Queen is clearly struggling with her massive girls and she might be able to take her down. Syrena waits for Shanna to leap at her again and this time she wraps her arms around the jungle woman. Their breasts collide with a loud smack and Syrena's arms wrap around Shanna's body.  
  
Syrena uses her strength to try and flatten Shanna's massive tits. The Amazon Queen's face is showing the effort she is putting into the bear hug. Shanna's breasts are holding their shape and her own breasts are struggling to keep their shape. Shanna wraps her arms around Syrena and tries to flatten the Amazon Queen's twins. Both women are moaning and groaning. Their bodies are soaked in sweat and their pussies are soaking wet. Juices are dripping down their thighs and the mutual bear hug is turning them both on immensely.  
  
"Give up bitch!" Syrena yells out breaking the silence.  
  
"Never cxnt Queen!" Shanna taunts back.  
  
Syrena looks down and notices that Shanna's breasts aren't giving in. Her own breasts are still firm as well and holding their ground against the larger boobs they are battling. Syrena and Shanna both moan at the same time when their rock hard nipples rub over each other.  
  
"Your tiny tits can't handle a real set of breasts!" Shanna continues to taunt the Queen.  
   
"Yours might be bigger, but they aren't better!" Syrena yells back.  
  
Syrena uses her almost godlike strength to turn the fight into her favor. She is almost crushing Shanna's spine and the bustier blonde's eyes go wide. She might have made a mistake turning this into a test of strength. Her breasts suddenly experience a force they have never experienced before. Syrena's smaller breasts are still firm and now the pressure on her girls is becoming too much.  
  
Shanna's breasts start to mushroom out and she releases Syrena from her bear hug. The Amazon Queen doesn't break her own bear hug and continues to squeeze Shanna's body. The bustier blonde watches in horror, as her breasts finally start to give in. Syrena's twins are pushing her twins back into her chest.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Shanna yells out. Shanna can't believe Syrena's breasts are dominating hers and they are finally being conquered by the Amazon Queen.  
  
Syrena looks down and she smiles at Shanna. Her twins have pushed Shanna's girls all the way back and have won the titfight.  
  
"You are mine now bitch!" Syrena triumphantly roars.  
  
Syrena gives Shanna one more strong squeeze, causing the jungle defender to throw her head back and moan out in pain and shame from the power on her spin and defeated breasts.  
  
Shanna mews, shudders then goes limp in the Amazon queen's arms, huffing for breath a little before she is dropped in a heap. She shivers as she lays sprawled out on the jungle floor, wheezing for a bit of breath and left to wallow in her defeat.  
  
The Amazon Queen simply smirks and taunts, "Stay right there my slave. I have to get your friend now..."  
  
As the two battled, Ivy had located the flower. She had went about her work to collect the seeds and a sample of soil. She packed up the items just as she heard the jungle woman's cry of defeat. She shrugged her shoulder, a pity that her new 'friend' had lost, but not a setback. She got up and started heading back, knowing she was going to face yet another Amazon, but in this jungle... where the plants would obey her commands... the vines would move as she wished in addition to the pheromones, she had the blonde Queen right where she wanted her.  
  
The Amazon Queen and the green thumb villianness met halfway, one confident after crushing the jungle defender, the other casually smiling and pleased with herself in gaining her last sample.  
  
Ivy starts out with a sweet, innocent smile, "I see you defeated my friend... that's too bad. I guess that means I can't keep my plant?"  
  
As she's speaking, various plants' flexible stems and vines are slowly crawling across the ground towards Syrena, ready to wrap her limbs and body at a moment's notice.  
  
"I knew I couldn't trust you. It seems you planned on taking the plant no matter the outcome of our fight." Syrena looks annoyed at the outsider.  
  
Syrena starts to move towards Ivy and gets ready to defeat the outsider. Syrena starts to rush towards Ivy, but she is suddenly stopped in her tracks. Vines wrap around Syrena's arms and legs and spread her into an X-shape.  
  
"What the...!" Syrena yells out.  
  
Ivy starts to walk towards the Amazon Queen and stops in front of her. Ivy places her right hand on the Amazon's firm abs and starts to trail her body with her index finger. She runs it between Syrena's large breasts and smirks at the trapped Amazon Queen.  
  
"Don't be mad Syrena." Ivy giggles and she starts to tease Syrena's right nipple with the tip of her index finger.  
  
Syrena lets out a moan and juices drip out of her soaking wet pussy. Ivy continues to tease the Amazon Queen grabbing the nipple between her index finger and thumb. She starts to roll the nipple between her finger and thumb. Syrena starts to moan louder and louder, her body heating up from all the pheromones in the air.  
  
Ivy's fingers start to move down and she can see how wet Syrena is. Ivy's fingers reach Syrena's wet flower and she pushes three fingers into the Amazon Queen's soaking wet cxnt. Ivy slowly moves her fingers back and forth making the Queen moan in pleasure.  
  
"You want to cum don't you? I can tell that you are on the edge. How about this Syrena, I make you cum and you let me leave with the plant. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?" Ivy almost laughs out her proposition.  
  
Ivy isn't stupid and doesn't push Syrena further. She knows that her pheromones only work for so long and that she doesn't possess the ability to corrupt Syrena just yet. She needs to plant to finalize her serum and after that she can bring down Syrena. For now however leaving with the plant is enough for her, because she knows Syrena will want revenge.  
  
Syrena bites into her lower lip, trying to stiffle the moan of the three fingers inside her, slowly pumping and stroking her. She was left on edge after her fight with Shanna, her slick inner thighs from her leaked juices as evidence.  
  
Now, her arousal is skyrocketing again with her muscles trembling, her breath hitching and breasts softly jiggling. She huffs out for breath, licking her lips, "That... wasn't... our... our agreuuuaahhh..."  
  
Ivy replies with a smirk and raised eyebrow, "I know it wasn't, just suggesting... we alter the deal..."  
  
She pumps a little more, keeping it slow and steady to keep her on edge. She's betting the release will drain her just enough to keep the plants holding her tight enough to get Shanna and head out of Amazonian lands before the Queen can catch up with them.  
  
"Fine... ahhmmm.... but... but Shanna remains here... she... ahhmm... is mine..." Syrena cries out in pleasure.  
  
Ivy smiles at the trapped Queen and speeds up her thrusting. She looks over at Shanna, who is unconscious on the ground. She could take Shanna with her, but carrying her heavy body out of here would be risky. She doesn't know how long Syrena will remain influenced by her pheromones and how long her vines will hold the strong Queen in place.  
  
"Alright, you can keep her for now." Ivy smiles knowing that it's just a matter of time, before all the heroines will fall.  
  
Ivy smiles at keeping the Queen happy for now, but she has every intention of getting Shanna back once she's enslaved a few heroines to defeat the Queen. A few came to mind such as Captain Marvelous, Power Woman and Galactia with the power to best her.  
  
In the meantime, she reaches up with her left hand and massages the Queen's right breast, softly kneading it in her palm and fingers, squeezing a bit of excess flesh between her spread fingers.  
  
Her right hand gently pumps the tight, dripping pussy with her fingers gently curling to brush over her g-spot. She adds her thumb to brush over her peeking out clit to bombard the Amazon Queen with stimulation to utterly wreck her body.  
  
Syrena is shaking in her bonds, as waves of pleasure surge through her body. Ivy gently keeps stimulating the Queen making it a long and painful experience for the Amazon Queen. Ivy's thumb slowly rotates Syrena's clit around, while her fingers go knuckle deep inside her dripping sex. She very slowly withdraws them, before pushing them back in at a slow pace.  
  
Syrena is moaning at the top of her lunges, as her body gets stimulated like never before. Normally her sex is quite rough, but Ivy is being very gentle and slow with her stimulations. Syrena's mouth drops and she is drooling saliva on her large breasts.  
  
Ivy knows she may can't break the Amazon Queen, fully corrupting her, but as any good gardener, she knows how a plant a good seed... and one little seed can grow plants that can break rocks and concrete if planted in the right fissure and given enough time.  
  
The redhead intends to do exactly that in weakening the Queen's mind for a future encounter with her gentle attention of slothfully pumping and teasing her g-spot and clit. Her hand massages the right breast as if it is a national treasure then pinching and rolling the nipple between her pointer finger and thumb. She pumps just a little stronger dose of her pheromones fairly close to Syrena's nose for her to breath it in and push her over the edge.  
  
Syrena freely drools onto her large, heaving breasts from her desperate panting and moaning. Her hips roll with Ivy's pumping as she's sexually coming apart. It wasn't supposed to be like this for her. It was supposed to be rough and sometimes brutal in conquering one's opponent, but the gentleness was worming through her defenses.  
  
Her eyes begin rolling into the back of her head as the panting grows louder and more desperate from her body being pushed right to the edge.  
  
Ivy smiles, releases the right breast and cups the back of Syrena's head. She tilts her head to the side and plants a deep, powerful and chemically laced kiss onto her lips as she finishes pumping the dripping pussy.  
  
Syrena explodes, figurative and literally as her body shudders hard against Ivy's body and vines holding her limbs. She's swept up in pleasure, sending her to paradise for several moments and her juices explode around the redhead's fingers.  
  
Ivy moans and holds the kiss, running her tongue all inside the Amazon Queen's mouth to taste her as she weakens her mind. She pumps a bit more, wanting to overload the Queen and get her to release her juices.  
  
She finally stops and breaks the kiss, pulling her fingers out of Syrena's dripping flower. She watches as Syrena simply goes slack in the grip of the vines, her heavy breasts heaving and softly wheezing.  
  
Ivy brings her fingers to her mouth and seductively sucks them off, moaning with a smile at the blonde's taste. "Mmm... delicious. I hope that was a fair trade... but I have to be going now. You just relax and I'm sure you'll recover enough to get back to your tribe..."  
  
Ivy walked past her, letting the Amazon Queen dangle from the vines and walked over to Shanna. She knelt down to the unconscious protector. She rubbed a hand up and down her abdomen and smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back for you soon and you can be my pet..." She leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead then stood up and started her long trek back to civilization.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy shows off the serum she developed to some of her fellow villainesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD over at my discord server

A week or so had passed since Poison Ivy’s return from her jungle excursion and it had been a very productive week in her lab. So productive in fact, she had invited a number of super-villainesses to her nature retreat for the demonstration of her latest breakthrough. The redhead had kept the details to a minimum, peeking the interests of a few the invitees.

 

The crowd was mixed group of villainesses, ranging from street level fighters to the top-tier villainesses that challenged the most powerful of superheroines. They were mingling at one end of the massive greenhouse, separated by a green curtain as they waited for the redhead to start her presentation.

 

The more powerful super-villainesses gathered together, sharing their thoughts on what the redhead had conjured up. They included Charlize ‘Sinistra’ Theron; Elizabeth ‘Domina’ Gillies; Margot ‘Seductress’ Robbie; Megan, the ‘Black Fox’; Kendall ‘Shade Gal’ Jenner; and Amber ‘Siren’ Heard.

 

Black Fox sipped from her drink and idly commented, “So ladies, what do you think red has in store for us this time?”

 

Domina offered with a faint smile, “Something medicinal perhaps. She does come up with so many great things, better than we can get from the pharmaceutical companies.”

 

Seductress offered, eyeing around all the very lovely looking villainesses, “I’m hoping for some more aphrodisiacs… I so love putting them to good use.”

 

Siren snorted out dismissively, “Why? They don’t work. The heroines resist them now.”

 

The blonde villainess was quick to point out, “That’s not Ivy’s fault. They simply built up a resistance to most of them. That happens with all drugs. I’m just hoping she’s come up with something with a little more kick.”

 

 

Before any more discussion could take place, Ivy stepped out from behind the curtain and called out, “Ladies, thank you for coming. I’m sure you this will be well worth your time.”

 

She waved a hand and the curtain parted, revealing a green plant matted table standing at nearly a ninety-degree angle with an important addition: the heroine ‘Broadway’ was on it, tied down by vines by her wrists and ankles and nude from the waist down.

 

The villainesses’ attention certainly was caught with the presentation and capture of the spunky heroine. She wasn’t a particularly powerful one, usually a street level one for her local city, but everyone enjoyed bringing any costume heroine down.

 

Ivy continued with a smile, “Ladies, I’ve been working on something special, something to conqueror our rivals.”

 

She walked closer to the table, picking up an object next to a smaller table. “As you all are aware, the superheroines have become immune to most of my… ‘gifts’ to you, having built up a tolerance or simply naturally resistance. I set out to overcome that difficulty. I won’t bore you with the details, but suffice it to say, I have come up with something new that will break the heroines’ minds and become our servants without the necessary weeks of brainwashing. I intend to demonstrate on our lovely captive here.”

 

She held up a vibrator, but with a plastic tube running out of the bottom and attached to a pouch. She turned to the captive heroine and teased the tip of it over Broadway’s damp flower.

 

The heroine was already in a semi-dazed condition, but muttered, “You won’t… won’t get away with this…”

 

Ivy teased, “Of course I won’t…”

 

She finished gently pushing into her tight sleeve, drawing out a deep sigh from her until she pushed it to the hilt. She turned on the switch to the lowest setting and immediately the soft vibration started moving though the young heroine’s body.

 

“Aaahhhhuuuuaahhh…” Broadway sighed deeply as her intimate area began to be stimulated.

 

Ivy looked to the villains and continued, “Usually my drug would arouse and make our annoying heroine more susceptible to stimulation. My new formula does the same, but with a greater mind control affect, but for the needed dosage to be effective, I’ve had to make it into a liquid form.”

 

Seductress eagerly asked, “Liquid form?”

 

The redhead spoke over the sound of Broadway’s increasingly loud moans, “Yes, one needed to be directly injected into our target. I’ve found the most effective way in delivering it is of course orally and well… inside their slutty pussies at the moment of climax. It seems to have a greater affect in being absorbed.”

 

Some of the villainesses were dubious, but patiently waited as the vibrator worked on Broadway. She moaned and rolled her body with the gentle waves of pleasure that moved through her, unable to escape due to the vines holding her in place.

 

She rolled her head from side to side, gasping for air and whimpering as the vibrator worked her silky, slick walls. “Uuuaaahhh… mmmmaahhh… nnnnuuuggghh… Ivy… stop… uuuuaahhh… I can’t… handle this… I’m…. going to… uuuuaahhh…”

 

Ivy continued over Broadway’s whimpering, “Of course, in the heat of battle, tying one of them up and doing this is not usually an option, but I am sure you can come up with more effective means of delivery. After all, we can defeat heroines in battle…”

 

She whispered under her breath, “…some better than others…”

 

She raised her voice, “…it’s just holding onto them that is the problem…”

 

Broadway’s chest heaved, pushing on her costume in wanting to be freed. Her nipples were rock hard and pushing against her costume while her visible skin started to form a shine of sweat over her in her effort to hold back her release. It was a useless gesture as Ivy’s vines held her securely and the vibrator showed no signs of giving out.

 

After a few more minutes of struggling, her arousal building more and more in the pit of her stomach and spreading through her body, she bucked up and let out a sonic scream—that was fortunately dampened due to Ivy’s precautions.

 

Her body shivered, struggling against the vines as her muscles rapidly contracted and relaxed with nerve endings firing off. Her lower pelvis contracted, gripping the toy and trying to milk it as the knot of pleasure snapped in her gut. A small flow of her sweet juices flowed around the toy and dripped onto the plant covered table.

 

At that moment, the device detected the heroine’s orgasm and shot a jet of the liquid in the stored bag into the heroine, coating her cervix and painting her inner walls as it filled her.

 

She shivered from the warm substance filling her as if a lover was finishing inside her. She moaned a bit louder, her mind flooded with greater pleasure as her body started absorbing the substance. She finally collapsed onto the table and heaved for breath, her body slowly sinking into her afterglow. Her mind felt foggy, weighed down, putting pressure on her will until it utterly collapsed then felt free.

 

Ivy and the villains patiently waited for her to recover then Ivy softly whispered to her, “Did my little Broadway enjoy that? Cumming so hard?”

 

The heroine blinked, trying to take in her surroundings, but softly whispered, “Yes… I did…”

 

“So what do you say to your mistress for giving you such pleasure?”

 

Broadway thought for a moment then the answer became clear, “I say… thank you Mistress…”

 

The villainesses were understandably shocked at hearing the words leave her mouth. The idea that one orgasm would break a heroine was unheard of, even for the weakest of them.

 

Ivy turned to her guests and smiled. “So ladies, I call that a success.”

 

Domina raised an eyebrow, impressed with the demonstration so far. She called out to Ivy, "Impressive, but... will it hold? How would it work on more powerful heroines?"

 

Ivy smiled to the lovely pale villainess and answered, "Glad you asked Domina. I've experimented with various dosages to see what is necessary on non-superpowered women up to this pretty little thing here. This dosage will work on the most powerful of heroines, but as will it hold? After the initial, smaller dosages will be needed as you mold their minds until you get to the point you won't need it."

 

Domina followed up, "So you're saying the dosage you just gave her will work say on Marvelous or Power Girl?"

 

She glanced over to Sinistra and Black Fox, knowing both had a long time grudge against the blonde superheroine.

 

Black Fox places her right hand under her chin and inspects Broadway. The superheroine truly seems broken and Ivy is probably done breaking her completely. She glances over at Sinistra and tries to read the look on the blonde villainess's face. Black Fox knows that even with the serum, she still has to defeat Captain Marvelous and so far that hasn't worked out at all for her.

 

"So we can use the serum until their minds are so far gone, that they willingly become our sex slaves?" Black Fox is still a bit suspicious about the workings of the serum.

 

Ivy replies with a tease, running her fingertip over Broadway's quivering smooth stomach, "Oh yes indeed.... you just don't have to use as much of it after the initial dosage, though you have to be training them between it. You can't let them get a grip on reality or their own self-worth. It's a significant helper, but not a substitute."

 

"Training them in between isn't a problem." Sinistra laughs out.

 

Sinistra moves over to Black Fox and beckons her to follow her. Black Fox knows the cue and follows Sinistra to another room in the complex. Maybe together they will be able to bring down Captain Marvelous and turn her into their sex toy.

 

Ivy cocks an eyebrow, pleased to see that two of the lead villainesses are interested in her new serum. She looked to Broadway and pulls out the toy, but before any significant amount of juices or the serum flows out, one of the vines slips in to keep her plugged. She lays the toy to the side then starts teasing Broadway's clit to keep her stimulated.

 

She calls out to the others, "I have free samples to try out on various female goons that have failed various villains, so have some fun..."

 

Domina watches as the pair head off to another room, curious as to what they have plan. She decides to follow, not knowing if she's intruding or not.

 

"I suggest we put aside our differences Black Fox and team up to take down Captain Marvelous. I know she has been a torn in your side for a very long time as well." Sinistra tries to force an alliance with Black Fox.

 

Black Fox walks around the room and thinks about Sinistra's proposal. It's true that she has been unable to defeat Captain Marvelous on her own and she has fought the blonde superheroine plenty of times.

 

"I think such an alliance would benefit me." Black Fox finally answers and she smiles at her fellow villainess.

 

Domina watches from the doorway, not being noticed and intrigued that the pair could team up. She'd love to be a fly on that wall when the faced the cocky heroine.

 

Black Fox continues, "...we could finally put her in her place. She couldn't take both of us on, but... which one of us would keep her as a slave though?"

 

"We can share her, since I am feeling generous." Sinistra wickedly smiles at Black Fox.

 

Sinistra is already trying to plan ahead for once they break Captain Marvelous. She knows that Black Fox will try to betray her at some point and she just has to make sure that she betrays Black Fox first. Sinistra spots Domina watching them.

 

"Hello Domina, do you find our conversation interesting? Don't you have your own heroines to defeat and break?" Sinistra sneers at the lurking villainess.

 

Domina pushes off the doorframe and walks over, wearing a cocky smile of her own. "Yes, I do find it interesting you wanting to finally break Marvelous and I do have my own heroines I intend to break, but... I want to make sure it works first in the field. If you succeed against the great Marvelous then that means it'll work on the underlings, but if you fail... she could warn the others and none of us would get a chance to use it."

 

She eyes the two villainesses up and down, admiring their beauty as she spoke.

 

"If we fail? Who do you think that we are? Of course we will succeed and Captain Marvelous will never find out about the serum until it's too late!" Sinistra sneers at Domina.

 

Black Fox knows that they have to be careful. If Captain Marvelous finds out about the serum, because the serum fails to have any effect on her, she will notify the other heroines and their plan will fail.

 

"Calm down Sinistra, I believe she means well. She is just afraid and wants to know from the real villainesses if it works." Black Fox tries to caress Sinistra's ego.

 

"Real villainesses? Implying that I'm not one? That I'm just barely above a goon? Hardly, but yes, that is what I mean Foxy. Neither one alone has been able to beat her, but we'll have to see if you two can work together to pull it off," Domina replies, carefully walking around to approach Black Fox from the side.

 

"To ensure your victory, I'm willing to offer my assistance. Perhaps a location, a few extra goons to slow her down and wear her out?"

 

"Thank you for the offer, but we got this. I doubt we will require your assistance. You are just here to try and steal our future slave from us." Black Fox is becoming more and more suspicious about Domina's intentions.

 

"So you finally agree with me Black Fox?" Sinistra laughs at her new ally.

 

The two start to stalk Domina and they might have to take her out now and test Ivy's serum on the villainess.

 

"We could use a strong test subject for the serum." Black Fox says, while running her hands over Domina's body.

 

Domina cocks an eyebrow at Black Fox as she feels her hands run up her body then hears what she could have plans for her. She had no intention of becoming the two's slave, but with all three of them equal, she was power wise outnumbered two to one.

 

She has to suppress a moan with Fox's hands moving up her body to answer, "Oh no, I have no intention of stealing Marvelous. I already... mmm... have a number in mind to take..."

 

 

 

"That is great news." Black Fox brings her lips next to Domina's right ear and whispers into it.

 

Black Fox's hands wrap around Domina's body and her tongues moves into Domina's ear. She starts to sensually lick it and watches Sinistra move in front of Domina.

 

 

 

Domina sighs as she feels Black Fox's tongue in her ear, knowing she was a skilled seductress. She knows she should pull away, but Sinistra moves to get in front of her.

 

"Now ladies... you can't just enslave... mmm... little old me now..." she teases, hoping they won't go that far as she hate to turn this into a brutal fight.

 

They did have a point though in testing it against her Asgardian physiology as if it could work on her, it certainly could work on Marvelous.

 

Sinistra pushes her tall body against Domina's shorter frame. "Why wouldn't we use it on you? You seem to be the perfect test subject and you came here to spy on us."

 

Sinistra's hands begin to explore Domina's firm breasts. Black Fox has her hands on Domina's hips and starts to grind her crotch against Domina's ass. The two feel confident enough that they can take on Domina if she starts to resist.

 

 

Domina feels trapped, and she is, between the pair. She knows she should push them both off, but they are quite sexy and she's starting to sigh heavily with Sinistria working her breasts through her dress and bra and Black Fox grinding against her ass. "I didn't... mmm... aaahhh... come to spy... just... curious... no... you can't enslave me... I'm no sub... mmm..."

 

"We will see about that. If we trust Ivy, you should really enjoy it." Black Fox whispers into Domina's ear.

 

Black Fox moves her hands under Domina's dress and finds her pussy. She begins to stroke it through her panties, while Sinistra rips the strings open that cover up Domina's breasts letting them pop out of her dress. She quickly grabs the naked orbs and squeezes them hard.

 

"Uuuggghhh! NNnuuugghh!" Domina sighed deeply as Black Fox's fingers went to work on her center and Sinistra's hands squeezed and kneaded her heavy, bare orbs.

 

She grabbed Sinistra's shoulders and tried to push her away, but each shove just made the wicked blonde work her tits more.

 

Sinistra keeps on squeezing Domina's breasts and her fingers start to trail towards the brunette's erect nipples. She starts to tease the hard nubs between her fingers. Black Fox's fingers are stroking Domina's pussy faster and faster over the trapped brunette's panties. Black Fox pulls Domina's panties to the side and slips two fingers into her wet pussy.

 

"Just relax Domina and enjoy what we are going to do with you." Black Fox whispers into Domina's ear.

 

"Uuugggghhh," Domina moans louder, her eyes squinting a bit with the increase attention to her breasts, nipples and now two fingers inside of her.

 

Her hips roll with the intrusion, feeling herself starting to get wetter. She's a proud villainess and won't go down without a fight no matter how good they're making her body feel. She reaches up and grabs the thin spaghetti straps of her top then pulls them until her breasts are revealed. Her hands go for them and start eagerly massaging the smaller pair, trapping the nipples between her middle and ring fingers to squeeze them.

 

Sinistra smiles when Domina reveals her breasts and starts to play with them. Black Fox reaches around Domina with her left hand and start to rub her clit. The two are assaulting Domina's body with expert skills and they know that if they can make Domina fall, they can bring down Captain Marvelous as well. Black Fox pulls her fingers out of Domina's pussy and thrust her two fingers into Domina's tight ass. Sinistra keeps on massaging Domina's breasts and nipples.

 

Domina tosses her head back onto Black Fox's shoulder, pressing her back against Fox's chest, bowing her back and arching her stomach out with the intrusion of the fingers pushed into her tight ass and the fingers rubbing her clit.

 

"UUuaaggghhh! Oooohhhaaa! Nnnnooouuugghh!"

 

Her hands falter in massaging Sinistra's breasts as her arousal is soaring with the hands hitting all the right places. She's heaving for breath, her chest heavy in Sinistra's grasp.

 

Sinistra and Black Fox notice that Domina is getting lost in her own lust and they will soon be able to test out Ivy's new serum on her fellow villainess. If Domina breaks from the serum, they will be able to use it on Captain Marvelous for sure. Black Fox teases Domina's engorged clit with her fingers, while she slips a third finger into Domina's ass. Sinistra keeps on teasing Domina's sensitive nipples with her fingers.

 

Domina is huffing for breath as feels more and more aroused, feeling hotter and her nector dripping down her inner thighs. She is getting lost and she hasn't put up much of a fight so far. She dips her head down and latches on Sinistra's left nipple, desperately starting to such on it while her left hand trails down, trying to get under her skirt. If she was going to be used as a lab rat, she was going to take one of them with her.

 

Ivy has been watching the interaction between the three villainesses for some time now and she has been attacking Domina with her pheromones. She realized that some of the villainesses aren't convinced that her serum will work, because Broadway is such a weak heroine. She invited some of the top tier villainesses here and she needs to somehow convince them. Having to sacrifice Domina is but a small price to pay and she could always use a loyal sex slave, since Syrena took away Shanna from her.

 

Sinistra and Black Fox continue to stimulate Domina's oversensitive body and the trapped brunette seems to be unable to resist them. Her pussy is dripping wet and juices drip down her inner thighs. Sinistra has started to kiss Domina and the brunette is moaning into the blonde's mouth.

 

Domina moans louder into Sinistra's mouth, unable to suck on her breast anymore, but having to tongue battle with her. She has one hand on her breast, eagerly massaging it again as she gets her other hand under Sinistra's skirt and between her legs. She wastes no time in pulling aside her panties and trying to push some fingers inside her to pump away. She knew the pair were deadly individually, but didn't think teaming up together could overwhelm her so much. Her knees were already trembling and she was freely leaking down the inside of her legs and to her knee-high boots.

 

Sinistra lets out a moan into Domina's mouth when she feels two fingers entering her pussy. Domina's pussy however is already soaking wet and the trapped brunette is close to having an orgasm. Sinistra continues to work her nipples, while Black Fox keeps on fucking her ass and rubbing her engorged clit. Ivy focuses her pheromones on Domina mainly, but some of it is also affecting the other two villainesses, but in a lesser doses. Ivy can see that Domina is about to have an orgasm and she slips away to get her strap-on with the serum in it.

 

Domina desperately huffs into Sinistra's mouth as her body rolls to meet Black Fox's fingers inside her tight back passage and fingers rubbing over clit, her juices dripping over the digits. She eagerly pumps her fingers into the blonde, trying to match what Fox is doing to her, but it's not enough. She shudders once, twice then the third time shudders hard and lock up. She screams into Sinistra's mouth and her backdoor squeezes around Fox's fingers while a bit of her juices squirts onto her finger and down the inside her thighs. Her mind is flooded with pleasure as her nerve endings feel electrified. She feels lightheaded while being cocooned in pleasure. After several more seconds, she goes slump against Sinistra and her fingers slip out of her.

 

The two villainesses laugh when Domina cums and goes slump against Sinistra. Ivy walks in and claps her hands. Sinistra and Black Fox look at their fellow villainess. They see that Ivy is wearing a massive strap-on cock and it seems that there is some sort of mechanism in it that triggers when someone has an orgasm.

 

"I have heard your concerns my friends and if you don't mind I would like to take away those concerns." Vines are starting to move around them.

 

Sinistra and Black Fox move away letting Domina drop to the ground. However before Domina's body hits the ground the vines grab her and lift her back up in the air. Ivy walks in front of Domina and gently caresses her cheek.

 

"You are going to enjoy this my bitch." Ivy says with a wicked smile.

 

Her hands moves over Domina's body and the vines rip away the rest of Domina's clothing. Two of them wrap around Domina's large breasts and begin to tighten around them. Ivy moves behind Domina and stands between Domina's spread legs. She rubs the tip against the cum soaked pussy in front of her and with a single thrust, she buries 8 of the 10 inches into Domina's pussy.

 

Domina moans out loudly as her clothes are ripped away, leaving her only in her knee-high boots and the vines wrapping around her heavy, soft breasts.

 

She's start to come around, hearing Ivy's words and defiantly reply in a breathy tone, "No... wait... I'm no one's---AAAHHHHHAAAAHH!"

 

Domina lets out a scream, tossing her head back as the shaft pushes into her tight, yet slick opening, painfully stretching her out. She tries to squirm away, pulling on the vines with her Asgardian strength, but the release she just experienced was pretty intense, more intense than it should have felt.

 

Black Fox licks her lips clean of Domina's release and whispers, "If this breaks Domina... it could actually work..."

 

Ivy notices that Domina is trying to resist and break free from her bonds. She pulls Domina's head backwards completely and blows more pheromones directly into her face. Domina inhales the mist of pheromones and her body immediately responds to them. Her pussy drips juices on the ground and her nipples get harder than ever before. Two vines begin to tease the erect sensitive nubs causing Domina to moan even louder. Ivy begins to really fuck Domina now. Her hips slamming forward driving all 10 inches into Domina's soaking wet pussy.

 

Domina's eyes are rolling back in her head and she's panting and moaning as a bitch in heat with the renewed pheromones being breathed, weakening her already worn down will and sexually weakenedd body, "NNnuuunnnggghh... uuuaaahhh... nnnnnoooouguggghh... you can't... do this... to me... I'm not... some weak... heroine... uuuggghh... uuuggghh... you're bashing my... cervix... uuuggghhh..."

 

She was racing towards another release with the breasts and her nipples being teased and worked, her tips hard enough to cut glass and so sensitive. She was freely leaking down her inner thighs and sweet nectar dripping onto the floor.

 

As she was unraveling, Fox pointed out, "Yes, yes Ivy... we've done the same things to heroines in the past. No matter how badly you break her with the stimulation and the old pheromones now, she'll just recover, especially her with how powerful she is. We have to see a more permanent effect..."

 

"Don't worry Black Fox, I can assure you that this will work." Ivy grips Domina's hips and slams her cock harder and harder into Domina's pussy.

 

The trapped villain is moaning in pleasure, as her body is hypersensitive from all the pheromones that she has inhaled. She tries to fight her orgasm, but it's a pointless struggle. Ivy's big cock is feeling too good and her pussy leaks even more juices. The vines are also pleasuring her well-endowed orbs. Two are wrapped around her breasts squeezing them hard, while two other vines are flicking over her sensitive nipples.

 

Domina struggles to hold out, gripping the toy as the crown pushes through the ring of her cervix and it's entering her womb with each cycle. She's coming apart, the heightened previous release from two deadly experts with the pheromones Ivy used on her and now another dosage with the toy working her leaking pussy and the vines working her sensitive breasts and hard nipples. She shudders once, twice then the third time her body shakes so hard she looks like she's going into a seizure. She squirts around the toy, soaking her inner thighs and grips the toy tight enough to have crushed a mortal cock.

 

She tosses her head back in the process and shouts out a cry of her release and defeat, "UUUuuurrraaggghhh! FFFFFUUUUCCKK! UUUGGGGHHH!"

 

Ivy's strap-on cock registers the orgasm Domina is having and starts to inject the serum into Domina's womb. The serum quickly gets absorb by Domina's body and starts to run through her system. Domina's tongue slips out of her mouth and her eyes start to roll into the back of her head. Domina starts to pant and moan wanting to be fucked even more.

 

Ivy continues to fuck her new bitch knowing that one dose might not be enough and there is still plenty left in the strap-on cock. Sinistra and Black Fox witness the change in attitude by Domina and it seems the villain wants more. She seems to be really enjoying herself, maybe even getting addicted to being fucked by Ivy.

 

Domina is a strong willed villainess along with her Asgardian physiology, but her body readily absorbs the serum inside her womb, the inner walls eagerly absorbing the liquid material. She starts rolling her hips back as her body is heated up, wanting more as her lust is stoked.

 

She huffs, pants with her heavy chest rising and falling, the words she didn't think she'd speak, but her mind crumbling to speak them, "More... uuuuggghh... keep... going..." She realizes what she says and shakes her head, "Noooo... uuuggghh... I can't... be your slave Ivy... no... please... we've been friends... too... long... but... my body... oh God... keep going..."

 

Sinistra and Black Fox look amazed at Domina. They can hardly believe how powerful the serum is. Domina is one of the stronger villains and she is already cracking after one dose. They continue to watch Ivy fuck Domina's pussy with vigor. The vines continue to torment the large orbs they are wrapped around. They see Domina's tongue flapping around and she is drooling saliva.

 

Domina's usual pale cheeks are flushed pink with arousal and exertion as her body builds to another release. She's freely drooling onto her slightly jiggling breasts, held mostly in place by the tight vines that continue to massage them and tease her nipples. She tries focusing her eyes on the other villainesses, almost pleading with them to help her. Her body feels electrified, her nerve endings tingling and her muscles rapidly tightening and relaxing. Her sleeve milks the toy, her body desperate for another load.

 

Ivy pulls her fake cock out of Domina's dripping wet pussy. She places the wet tip of her dildo against Domina's anus and starts to rub against it.

 

"Did you know the serum is even stronger when deposited inside her ass?" Ivy says with a wicked smile.

 

"Would my bitch like to have her ass fucked?" Ivy says with a seductive voice.

 

Domina huffs for breath, so on edge, "Please... I want... I want... uuuggghhh... my ass... fuck my ass... Mist--Ivy..."

 

She still had enough self-awareness not to call her mistress, but the last of her will was crumbling. She weakly pulled on the vines, but the Asgardian strength had left her body.

 

"You hear that ladies? She wants me to fuck her ass." Ivy chuckles and pushes her cock into Domina's ass.

 

Domina lets out a loud moan when the dildo enters her ass. More and more of the dildo disappears into Domina's ass until all 10 inches are in it. Ivy stops for a moment grinding her hips against Domina's ass.

 

Domina's mouth hangs open, letting out a silent scream as her tight ass is not only invaded, but stretched then filled to capacity. If she was human, it properly would have ruptured something. She shivered hard being so filled and Ivy grinding her pelvis against her ass. She dripped even more of her sweet nector onto the floor, showing her body was aroused to her limits. She was on the very edge of cumming.

 

Fox smirked as she pointed out, "Yes, but she hasn't called you Mistress yet..."

 

Ivy simply smiles at Black Fox and continues to fuck Domina's ass. Her dildo pounding harder and harder into Domina's backdoor. The brunette is moaning loudly and squirms in her bonds, as pleasure and lust consume her mind. Domina's pussy is leaking juices onto the ground, while her ass is being claimed by Ivy.

 

"Don't worry Black Fox, my little bitch here will call me Mistress Ivy any moment now. You see how wet she is? You see how eager she is to being fucked in the ass? She is so close to cumming her brains out." Ivy says with a wicked smile on her face.

 

Domina couldn't even struggle on the vines anymore as she was about to go over the cliff of pleasure. Her body shook with each hard impact of Ivy's pelvis, making her ass ripple and her tits jiggle, swaying if not for tight, stimulating grip of the vines. Black Fox smirked, cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms under her chest to push her breasts up a little.

 

"She certainly will indeed... tell me, since you are friends? Will you keep her as a slave? Assuming this actually works?"

 

Ivy doesn't get to answer as Domina shudders hard, tosses her head back and screams, "UUuunnnngggghhh! I'm cuuuuuummmiiiinnnggg... UUUGGGNNNGGH! NNNNOOOOUUUNGGGGHH!"

 

She shudders again as her pussy embarrassingly squirts onto the floor and the inside of her thighs. Her nerves electrify and flood her mind with pleasure that overloads and short circuits her mind. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, she drools onto her breasts and her sleeve grips the toy deep in her ass to try to milk it.

 

"Of course I will keep her as my slave." Ivy chuckles, as Domina has another massive orgasm.

 

More of the serum enters Domina's body and this time it's being shot into her anal cavity. Domina's body absorbs the serum even faster now and her mind starts to break from all the pleasure.

 

"Just look at her now. You can see that the serum works must faster now that her ass is absorbing the liquid. She just soaked the floor with her juices and look at how wet her pussy still is. She is still leaking juices." Ivy says with a big smile on her face.

 

The serum is rapidly absorbed into her already weakened body, causing her body to remained aroused if not more so. She's leaking her precious, sweet nectar down her legs and dripping directly onto the floor. She tries to drop her head forward, softly wheezing for breath as the last of her mental barriers are breaking and she's giving herself completely over to her pleasure and to Ivy's will.

 

"Ivy... Ivy... my... my... Mistress... please..." she huffed out, right on the edge of mentally breaking, unsure what to say as the serum breaks the last of her will by the second.

 

Ivy wickedly smiles at Black Fox. "Did you hear that? She called me Mistress." Ivy keeps on fucking Domina's ass and wants to make her new slave cum once more, so that more of the serum enters her body. Domina is a very powerful villain and she has to be certain that the serum works for a long time. She will have to fuck Domina several times a day to completely break her in the next couple of days, maybe even weeks.

 

"That is correct my slave, I am Mistress Ivy. You serve me now." Ivy looks at Sinistra and Black Fox.

 

"UUuagggghhhh!" Domina cries out, tossing her head back as she feels the toy start pumping her ass again.

 

Her body starts to shake again from the impact of Ivy's pelvis smacking her ass. She feels the resurge in pleasure, heightened by the pheromones and two loads of the serum absorbed and coursing through her system. Black Fox walks closer and cups the left, barely jiggling breast and wraps her lips around the nipple, softly suckling on it while looking up at Domina's flushed face with a wicked look.

 

Domina's face grimaces in more pleasure, moaning louder with another source of pleasure. She was completely breaking down from the attention, but she remembered in the back of her mind, burying it, that she would make them all pay sometime in the future.

 

Sinistra watches Black Fox sucking on Domina's nipple and she notices that the other vine moves away from Domina's other nipple. She gets down next to Black Fox and starts to suckle on Domina's free nipple. The two move a hand each to Domina's leaking pussy and begin to rub it.

 

Ivy is amused by Black Fox and Sinistra's move and keeps fucking Domina's ass. Domina might still have ideas for revenge, but she can't have Domina keep those feelings and ideas. She needs to truly break Domina, because otherwise the superheroines might break free and destroy all the villains.

 

"Uuuuugggghh.. nnnnnuuuggghh... tooooo... mmmuuuuccchhh... my body... my body... uugggghh... too good... it's all... too good... uuuggghhh..." Domina moaned as her pleasure soared again with the toy still pounding her ass to the hilt and now the other villainesses were sucking on her sensitive nipples and rubbing her leaking pussy.

 

Her eyes were rolling back again, her chest heaving with trying to draw in breath. Her tongue hung out and she drooled onto her breasts. She started bucking, her muscles tightening and relaxing. Her arms and legs trembled, her back passage squeezing and trying to milk the toy again.

 

Ivy can see Domina trying to fuck her back and she gives Domina's ass a hard slap to encourage her little slave bitch. She continues to roughly fuck Domina's ass and she can see that Domina is getting close to having another orgasm that should break her for now. Black Fox and Sinistra double team Domina's breasts with their lips and tongues. Their fingers are rubbing Domina's pussy and clit making the brunette drool from pleasure. The two keep on stimulating the trapped villainess bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm together with Ivy.

 

After all the pheromones, the serum, two powerful releases and trapped between three sexy, skilled supervillainesses, even her will and Asgardian body couldn't handle it anymore. The building up pleasure exploded throughout her body, overloading her brain with sheer bliss.

 

She tossed her head back and cried out, "UUUUUGGGGGHHH! NNNNAAUUUGGHH! FFFFFUUUCCCKKK!"

 

Her body almost violently shook in the three's and vines' grasp, her going into a practical seizure with her trembling. Her pussy exploded with her juices, covering the pair's fingers. She shuddered for nearly a minute, her body wrecked with pleasure and squeezing the toy to the point of nearly breaking it with her strength.

 

Sinistra and Black Fox move away from Domina and watch the trapped brunette squirt once more. The two chuckle and seem to be really enjoying the way Domina is breaking in front of their eyes. They are convinced that the serum will work like it should and they can't wait to test it out on Captain Marvelous.

 

Ivy slowly pulls her strap-on cock out of Domina's ass once it's done inserting the serum into Domina's bowels. The dildo slides out with ease and leaves Domina's ass gaping. Domina's body absorbs the serum and she moans loudly feeling her body heating up even more.

 

Domina's Asgardian body tries to tighten up her back passage as some of the serum starts leaking out of her gaping hole. If she was mortal, her ass would never be the same, but fortunately she wasn't and she would eventually tighten back up to virginal tightness. In the meantime, she huffed for breath, moaning and whimpering as she slipped into her afterglow, but still her body desired more, getting even hornier. She looked up at them with glassy eyes, panting and licking her lips.

 

"Ivy... Mistress... I'm... I'm so... uuuggghhh... aahh..." she panted, her thighs trembling as more of her juices leaked out.

 

Black Fox snorted, "She might dehydrate at this point..."

 

"I think I have proven that the serum works." Ivy grins at her fellow villainesses.

 

Ivy keeps Domina trapped in her bonds and lets the vines stimulate her body. Ivy removes the strap-on dildo and moves towards Black Fox and Sinistra. She places her arms on their shoulders and guides them out of the room. The vines keep a tight grip on Domina's body keeping her in place, while other vines stimulate Domina's breasts, nipples, pussy and ass.

 

"I will provide you both with a special strap-on that has the serum stored in it and several canisters with the serum that you can place inside the strap-on dildo. Make sure that the superheroines don't find out about it." Ivy warns them.

 

Black Fox nods as she hears Domina's moans and whimpers in the background. "Will we be able to get a steady supply afterwards? As you said, they can initially break... but still need training afterwards until the hold is complete."

 

Sinistra followed up, "What about orally? Will it be effective in that way too? I would love to see Marvelous have to choke on one of these and have to swallow it."

 

"It works just as well orally." Ivy responds to Sinistra's question.

 

"I suppose I could turn this serum into a popular drink and turn everyone into mindless sex slaves. However this is so much more fun." Ivy giggles.

 

Black Fox smirked, replaying with a breathy tone, "It certainly is more fun... we'll take your gifts and put them to _very_ good use."

 

Sinistra followed up, "Yes, I'm eager to be on my way to try them out on Marvelous, so while you're new pet is occupied, we can go get them?"

 

As the trio spoke and made their deal, Domina continued to be stimulated, her body overworked with pleasure to keep her mind broken and maluable, but in one deep, dark corner of her mind, she locked away her need for vengence on the three where it would be unleashed at the right opportunity to free herself...


	4. Chapter 3 - A Sinister Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Fox and Sinistra set a trap for Captain Marvelous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD

Sinistra and Black Fox were pleased to say the least after Ivy's little demonstration on a hapless heroine then to the more incredible feat of subduing Domina with her new and improved formula.

 

This new invention opened up a world of possibilities. Of course various forms had been used on heroines before with various degrees of success, but this was a game changer. It had broken a powerful Asgardian, perhaps permanently, so it could be in theory, used to enslave the most powerful of heroines.

 

And that was exactly what the duo were planning...

 

"We should go after Captain Marvelous immediately," Sinistra passionately pointed out to Black Fox as they planned in her secret, but well-furnished and elaborate penthouse.

 

Black Fox took a sip from her drink at the minibar Sinistra would use to entertain guests and replied, "Aren't you being a little hasty? Marvelous is one of the most powerful heroines. Don't you think we should use the drugs on a few others and work our way up to her?"

 

"And have Captain Marvelous finding out about the our new secret gift? No we should go after Captain Marvelous now, because she has no idea about our new way of breaking pathetic superheroines." Sinistra confidently says.

 

Black Fox looks at her drink and thinks about it for a moment. Sinistra does make a good point about Captain Marvelous not knowing about what Ivy created. If Captain Marvelous finds out about her friends being captured and broken into mindless sex slaves, she will be nearly impossible to capture.

 

"Fine... you make a good point. We will go after Captain Marvelous first, but let me remind you that neither of us has been able to defeat her." Black Fox says after a minute.

 

"That is why we are together Black Fox, she might be able to defeat one of us, but together we can take her down." Sinistra smiles at Black Fox.

 

Black Fox nodded along, took another sip from her drink then replied, "Very well, then we should set a little trap for that blonde headed bimbo. We overwhelm her then we give her a dose of Ivy's new present..."

 

The gorgeous villainess sat her glass down on the countertop then continued, "I suppose we can lure her somewhere away from any support, ambush her between the two of us. The old fashion spray should at least help distract her in the fight and once she's down... then we'll have the fun breaking her."

 

"We will have to bring her back here or set the trap in some sort of dungeon. We can't fight and fuck her in a public place." Black Fox continues.

 

Sinistra thinks about for a moment. They need to find the perfect location for this, because they can't have Captain Marvelous suspecting it to be a trap. Trying to rob a bank would usually work, but like Black Fox said, they can't fuck her in the bank. Sinistra isn't too keen on bringing Captain Marvelous here, just in case their little plan fails.

 

"Well fuck... seems like this is more difficult than I initially expected." Sinistra curses at herself.

 

Black Fox can see that Sinistra hasn't thought this through. Thankfully for Sinistra, Black Fox knows just the place for this. The dark haired vixen smiles at her blonde partner. She takes another sip from her drink and places it back down on the countertop.

 

"Do you remember the old fashion center in West part of the city? Not a lot of people know about the underground scene that once was very vivid there. We might be able to make Captain Marvelous belief that it's one of our secret bases. She might want to check it out and we can lure her inside." Black Fox says with a wicked smile.

 

Sinistra thought on the suggestion, beginning to pace about as it turned in her head then turned her attention back to Black Fox. She ideally commented, working it out in her head, "It just may work. We could set it up just as well as one of our little dungeons... all the trappings and tools at hand to fight, capture then break her... Very good idea Foxy, very good idea. We'll need some bait though."

 

"It shouldn't be too difficult to get Captain Marvelous' attention. The slut patrols the city almost every night." Black Fox refills her drink.

 

Sinistra looks at Black Fox and she knows that Black Fox is right. Captain Marvelous is 'the' text book good girl and she is able to be that because of her immense powers. Getting her attention shouldn't be too difficult, because they can simply fake a robbery or 'accidently' draw too much attention to themselves. A sudden spark of activity in the fashion center should be enough to draw Captain Marvelous to them.

"Then we'll fake a robbery near the center, run away and let her see us, drawing her to our little den of pain and pleasure then..."

 

Sinistra's wicked smile grew larger. "...then, we'll spring our little trap on her."

 

She walked closer to Fox and continued, "Come along, I'll need your help to gather what we need to set up our trap..."

 

Black Fox gets up and follows Sinistra. The two gather what they think they will need for Captain Marvelous. The two pick a bunch of sex toys that will help them break Captain Marvelous. They think about grabbing some ropes and cuffs, but they normally won't be able to hold Captain Marvelous. However if Ivy's liquid works, they might be able to use them to contain Captain Marvelous and suspend her from the ground.

 

The two head for the abandoned fashion center and Black Fox looks for the secret door that leads to the underground area. It has been a while since she has been here and after everyone left it, there was no reason for her to return here. After a few minutes searching around in the dark, she finds the door that she has been looking for. The fashion center is a complete mesh and they will have to clean it up if they want to attract Captain Marvelous. The underground area is in an even worse shape and it seems that they will have to postpone their plan.

 

Sinistra gives a disgusted look and sighs, looking away then muttering, "This is going to take too long to clean up. Marvelous is bound to find out about the drug from the other villains at the demonstration before we'll have a chance to use it against her."

 

She starts pacing, thinking on how they could adjust their plan. "We're not going to get this place up and running, but perhaps we can use that to our advantage... we focus on the underground, but start spreading word that we've taken this rundown place as a haven."

 

Black Fox thinks about it for a moment and agrees with Sinistra. This place is a mess and it will take them ages to get this place up and running. Black Fox tells Sinistra to get the underground ready for their plan and she sneaks out informing some minor villains about their plan to turn the old fashion center into a safe haven for all villains. Black Fox knows that at least one of them will encounter Captain Marvelous and reveal what she has told them.

 

Black Fox is standing on the roof of one of the skyscrapers and looks around the city. So far she can't see any signs of Captain Marvelous anywhere. She makes sure that the blonde superheroine doesn't suddenly spot her. In one of the streets below she suddenly hears a lot of commotion. Police cars are racing towards the large crowd that has gathered around a building. It seems that one of the minor villains decided to rob a small bank. Black Fox wickedly smiles knowing that this is the kind of attention that attracts Captain Marvelous.

 

It doesn't take long for her to hear Captain Marvelous flying through the sky. She quickly hides herself in the shadows and the blonde superheroine rushes towards the crime scene ignoring her. Black Fox looks down from the skyscraper and within seconds Captain Marvelous throws the villain out of the bank onto the street. The villain is completely tied up and the crowd is applauding her.

 

Black Fox curses for a moment, because it doesn't look like the villain told Captain Marvelous anything about her fake plan. Black Fox jumps to another skyscraper shadowing the blonde superheroine. She needs to make sure that Captain Marvelous finds another minor villain that knows about the fake plan and actually reveals it to the goddamn righteous superheroine.

 

Fortunately for Black Fox's plan, another minor villain was attempting another break in, using the first one as a distraction. He didn't realize the silent alarm would go off as he filled his bag with loot. He thought he'd be in the clear before Marvelous or any other heroine would realize his crime. He finished filling his bag then heads out the way he entered and out onto a back street, hoping to avoid the cops or anyone else.

 

The villain sneaks out into the back street, but just when he thinks he is in the clear, a female form appears from the smoke coming out of a steam pipe. The villain tries to run away, but he is quickly caught, as the female heroine dashes forward through the air slamming him against a container. The villain tries to beg for mercy and begins to spill the beans, even though the heroine never asked him for anything.

 

Black Fox can see that the minor villain is talking and she is pretty sure that Captain Marvelous knows everything about their fake plan now. She heads back to the abandoned fashion center and slips through the door heading to the underground area. She informs Sinistra that her plan has succeeded and that Captain Marvelous should arrive shortly.

 

Sinistra smiles, quite pleased at hearing the news. She's been hard at work cleaning up the underground, setting it up to snare any heroine. The various toys are readily hand on racks and tables with older pheromones stored in gas canisters to at least distract Marvelous to double team her.

 

"We're ready. We just need to get her in here and we can take her... then conquer her..." Sinistra comments with a wicked smile on her face.

 

The two calmly wait and after about an hour they hear someone inside the fashion center. Black Fox slips away into the shadows and patiently waits for Captain Marvelous to find the entrance. They tried to hide the entrance just a bit, so that Captain Marvelous doesn't get too suspicious. Sinistra takes her position and awaits the arrival of Captain Marvelous in one of the dungeons.

 

Captain Marvelous looks around the abandoned fashion center and sees no signs of activity. Her apprentice Angelica is exploring another area of the fashion center and spots a door that someone tried to hide. She quickly signals her mentor Captain Marvelous to come take a look at what she has found.

 

"Marvelous over here." Angelica tries to say as quietly as possible, but still loud enough so that Marvelous can hear her.

 

The lovely villainesses heard a pair of voices up the stairs to the entrance. They were curious in hearing more than one voice, knowing Marvelous preferred to work alone unless it was some world ending event.

 

There was a little concern in having to battle more than one heroine when they were planning to just take on Marvelous. However, they had to go through with the plan, so they waited and stood by to release the previous version of the pheromone in the hopes of at least distracting the pair enough to battle and win before using the newest version.

"Well done Angelica." Captain Marvelous compliments her apprentice.

 

Captain Marvelous carefully inspects the door making sure that there are no boobytraps wired to the door. It seems that the door can be opened without a problem. Captain Marvelous however takes a step back and inspects it again just to be sure. Her apprentice is getting a little restless, because she also has seen that they can open the door.

 

Angelica pushes her mentor aside and gathers her powers. She blasts the door open and if someone is indeed behind the door hiding, they know that they have arrived now. Captain Marvelous scolds at Angelica, who immediately apologizes to her mentor, but it's too late now. The two superheroines head down the stairs that were behind the door.

 

 

The sound of the blast and the clattering of the door onto the stairs certainly got the pairs' attention. Black Fox signaled Sinistra to start the gas to fill the room, needing any advantage they could get now they couldn't close off the escape. They remained quiet, letting their prey come to them in the hope that they could ambush the pair. Marvelous was a known quantity, but this other heroine was something unexpected.

 

Captain Marvelous heads down first and she doesn't spot anyone immediately. She reaches the end of the stairs and a long hallway presents itself. The hallway is poorly lit and there are several corners they could take. One part however seems more lit than the others and Marvelous heads towards it with Angelica following her closely. The young superheroine has fought various villains alongside of Captain Marvelous, but she has never fought real supervillains.

 

"Stay vigilant Angelica, my nemesis Sinistra should be around here somewhere." Captain Marvelous informs Angelica about the threat they are about to face.

 

Black Fox stealthfully makes her way down one of the hallways to try to circle around the pair, keeping to the shadows. She wants to keep eyes on them while they go down the most lit hallway. The gas continues to be pumped through the entire underground, but it is a lot of volume to cover, so will take time and perhaps be too dispersed to be as effective as they wished.

 

Captain Marvelous spots a room that seems to have some recent activity in it and carefully heads into it. As she walks into it, she immediately spots Sinistra standing in the room waiting for her. Sinistra is only expecting Captain Marvelous to enter and looks surprised when another superheroine enters the room. Only Black Fox has seen both heroines walking through the hallways.

 

"Welcome Marvelous, I see you brought someone else along and she is such a little cutie. Care to introduce yourself my dear?" Sinistra seductively teases both superheroines.

 

"Her name is none of your business Sinistra." Captain Marvelous responds.

 

 

Sinistra smirks, seeing she may have a psychological opening against the heroine. "Oh, rude now my dear? Where are your manners? Especially when entering my sanctuary?"

 

She looks to Angelica and smiles. "Hello my dear. Welcome. I'm Sinistra. How are you doing?"

 

She's stalling as much as she can, hoping the gas in the room will start to affect the pair. There is so much being pumped, it's even starting to affect Sinistra even with the counter-agent.

 

Angelica is the first one to notice that something is wrong and nudges her mentor. The taller and older superheroine looks at her apprentice and realizes that something is wrong. Her body is starting to heat up from something that is in the air. Captain Marvelous looks back at SInistra and balls her hands into fists. She dashes forward trying to strike her nemesis, but SInistra agilely dodges the incoming punch.

 

Sinistra stands between Captain Marvelous and the unknown superheroine. Sinistra jumps behind the young heroine with a backflip and while she is in the air above the young blonde, she blows a kiss at her. She quickly sends a kick towards the young heroine and kicks her towards Captain Marvelous. Sinistra is standing in the doorway and behind her Black Fox appears.

 

Black Fox looks at the pair, licking her lips as Marvelous has always been hot, but the young blonde thing is incredibly enticing. "My Marvelous, you do have good taste in sidekicks... this will be so much fun. That is why you're here isn't it? For fun? You look like you're getting a little excited and your friend... my, she looks so cute with her blushing cheeks."

 

Angelica's cheeks are indeed red and she is getting aroused from the substance in the air. She looks up at Captain Marvelous and she becomes even more aroused. She has always had a crush on her mentor and the gas or whatever is in the air, is only making those feelings stronger. Captain Marvelous can see that her apprentice is struggling and they will have to focus on the fight to ignore the urges that are arising in their bodies.

 

Sinistra takes a step forward, maintaining her smirk. "What's wrong Marvelous? You're usually far more chatty..."

 

As she speaks, Black Fox moves around to one side, circling around to get on Angelica's side then pounces, trying to tackle the girl to the ground before she realizes what is happening.

 

Captain Marvelous focuses on Sinistra and steps towards her. She is confident enough that Angelica can handle Black Fox on her own, because Captain Marvelous has never met a superheroine before that has so much potential. Angelica could become more powerful than she could ever be. Captain Marvelous doesn't waste any time and charges Sinistra. Her nemesis is prepared for her attack and dodges her fist. The two begin to engage in a close combat battle with Captain Marvelous throwing powerful punches and kicks at Sinistra. The supervillainess uses her agility to avoid the attacks and sends a kick at Marvelous from time to time, who has no problems blocking them.

 

Angelica notices that Black Fox tries to pounce her and grabs the supervillainess. She uses Black Fox's momentum against her and throws her into the wall. Black Fox doesn't fall to the ground and catches herself spreading her legs and placing her right hand on the floor. Her left arm is extended in the air and she looks up at Angelica. Black Fox's yridium claws glister in the light of the dungeon. She leaps forward and slashes her left hand towards Angelica. The young heroine reacts too late and claw marks appear on her shirt and skin. A bit of blood runs from the wounds created by Black Fox's claws and the supervillainess licks her lips.

 

Sinistra starts to circle around Marvelous, wanting to buy time for more of the gas to work on her. She feints punches then kicks, trying to distract her and make an opening to strike at her. "My, you've stayed in shape... still looking hot as ever... especially in that suit..."

 

She pulls back then goes again, feinting a left jab to Marvelous' face then tries to commit to an uppercut to her gut. Black Fox grins after licking her lips, seeing she's drawn first blood. She's not sure if the gas would get into the blonde's bloodstream from the wound, but there was always a chance. She had to weaken the young girl before bringing out the taming toys.

 

She teases she uses her impressive agility to try to circle her for another slash against her side, "Oh, did I mess up your pretty shirt?"

 

Captain Marvelous avoids the uppercut and slams her right fist into Sinistra's face. Her nemesis smacks against the floor and she lets out a loud groan. Captain Marvelous stomps her right foot down, but instead of hitting Sinistra's body, she hits the concrete floor instead leaving the imprint of her foot behind in it. Sinistra rolled away from her and is trying to get back on her feet. Marvelous shoots through the air towards Sinistra and slams her into the wall. A large crack appears in the wall running all the way up to the ceiling.

 

Angelica is barely able to avoid the next attack from Black Fox and realizes that fighting supervillainesses is something completely different from fighting minor villains. Black Fox is an experienced fighter and she is having a hard time following her movements. Black Fox is extremely fast and agile leaping at her from the wall, ceiling and walls. Angelica feels a sharp pain in her right arm and notices blood running down her arm. Black Fox has managed to hit her again with her claws and she is groaning in pain.

 

"Uuuaggghh!" Sinistra cries out as her back is slammed against the wall, cracking it and leaving a partial imprint of her body against it.

 

She tries to push off and recover, kicking a leg out to try to smash her foot against Marvelous stomach to send her back. Black Fox keeps pouncing, moving side to side, off walls and even the ceiling to attack the young heroine from various angles to keep her guessing. She swings a few punches to pound at various points such as her shoulders, sides even the side of a leg then follow up with slashes to try to slash across her left thigh.

 

Captain Marvelous lets out a groan when Sinistra kicks her in her stomach. She releases her nemesis and takes a few steps back. Marvelous bends her right knee and shoots forward, before Sinistra is able to escape. She smashes her blonde rival back into the wall and Sinistra lets out a loud cry. Marvelous keeps Sinistra pinned against the wall and their bodies are almost touching each other. Sinistra leans forward a bit and kisses Marvelous on her lips. The blonde superheroine lets out a soft moan feeling the effects of the gas.

 

Angelica is having a hard time dealing with Black Fox. The supervillainess is dodging all her attacks and she keeps getting cut by the yridium claws. Angelica's body continues to respond to the gas and she is getting more and more aroused. Black Fox pounces on top of her and straddles her chest. Angelica looks up at the dark haired beauty. Black Fox grabs Angelica's wrists and pins her down against the ground. She leans down and licks Angelica's lips.

 

"You taste so sweet." Black Fox teases.

 

Angelica lets out a soft moan when her lips get licked. She is starting to get wet between her legs and squirms under Black Fox. The villainess is enjoying herself and starts to lick the young blonde's face. She is seductively purring trying to get the young superheroine aroused. Angelica tries to resist her urges, but it's becoming harder and harder.

 

Captain Marvelous is struggling with Sinistra. Marvelous had to back off after the kiss and tries to keep her mind clear from any naughty thoughts. Sinistra hits her hard in her stomach causing her to bend forward. A knee is heading towards her face, but Marvelous is able to block it. The superheroine grabs Sinistra's leg and throws her away. Sinistra hits the floor and quickly jumps back on her feet. Marvelous looks over at Angelica and can see that she is struggling with Black Fox.

 

"Aaaahhh... Captain Marvelous... please... please kiss me..." Angelica moans out.

 

Black Fox stops licking Angelica's face and looks surprised at the young blonde. It seems that the gas has taken full control of Angelica's mind. Black Fox wickedly smiles at the young blonde and pushes her lips down on top of the busty young blonde's lips. She passionately begins to kiss her and the superheroine kisses her back. Black Fox is grinding her body against Angelica's body. The young blonde is opening her legs and Black Fox moves between them.

 

Captain Marvelous turns her attention back to Sinistra, who is coming at her. Marvelous blocks the incoming kick and hits Sinistra with an uppercut slamming her into the ceiling with her head. Sinistra gets knocked out by the uppercut and Marvelous is able to focus on Black Fox and Angelica. Marvelous knocks Black Fox off her apprentice and slams her into the wall.

 

Black Fox kisses Marvelous on her lips and the blonde superheroine can taste her apprentice's sweet lips on Black Fox's lips. Marvelous lets out a moan and kisses Black Fox back for a second, before she realizes what she is doing. She breaks off the kiss and slams her fist into the dark haired beauty's stomach preventing Black Fox from laughing at Marvelous.

 

Marvelous tosses Black Fox away to the other end of the dungeon. She looks over at Angelica, who is still squirming on the ground and her right hand is inside her pants. Angelica is rubbing her own pussy and she looks up at Marvelous with hungry eyes. The young busty blonde wants to make love to Captain Marvelous. The older superheroine can see that her apprentice is clearly not herself and she needs to get her out of this place.

 

Black Fox gets back on her feet and sees that Sinistra is still out cold. She dashes forward towards Marvelous and tries to slash the superheroine. Captain Marvelous however is far more experienced than Angelica and agilely dodges the incoming slash. Marvelous hits Black Fox with a roundhouse kick, but Black Fox lands on her left hand and does a backflip to get back on her feet. She tries to pounce the older blonde this time, but again her attack fails. Marvelous steps to the side and Black Fox hits the floor. The dark haired beauty turns around on all fours and licks her lips. She almost looks like a cat the way she is stalking Captain Marvelous.

 

Black Fox leaps forward and slashes out towards the blonde's face. The yridium nail of her right index finger scrapes across Marvelous' cheek. A bit of blood starts to drip out of the cut and Black Fox lets out a chuckle seeing a bit of blood dripping from her claw. Marvelous feels her blood running down her cheek and doesn't bother wiping it away. She looks over at Sinistra, who is still out cold on the floor.

 

Marvelous quickly glances over at Angelica, who has starting to finger fuck herself on the floor. Time is running out and she really needs to get her apprentice out of here. Black Fox has started to stalk her again and her attention gets drawn back to Black Fox, who is trying to slash her face. Marvelous turns her body avoiding the slash at her face and she kicks Black Fox in the back, as she passes her. Black Fox slams into the wall next to Angelica and falls down to the ground.

 

Black Fox groans as she lands face and chest first onto the floor after the crash. She paws at the floor and tries to get onto her hands and knees, groaning from the impact to her stomach then to her back. She was certainly feeling the power Marvelous could dish out, especially since she wasn't as physically as tough as the stronger beings.

 

She looked over and noticed that Sinistra was out cold and figured her chances of winning this fight. She hissed and decided to start crawling away, hoping Marvelous would look after her new charge instead of coming at her.

 

Black Fox looks over her shoulder and sees Marvelous standing a few feet away ready to continue their fight. Black Fox's gaze moves to the young busty blonde superheroine and sees that she is frantically fingering herself towards an orgasm. Black Fox smiles at Marvelous and lets out a chuckle.

 

"What are you going to do oh mighty Captain Marvelous? Are you going to capture me and Sinistra and leave your little fucktoy to her fate? Look at her Marvelicious, she wants you so badly. She wants you between her legs, she needs your tongue caressing her delicate flower. She loves you Captain Marvelous, your little fucktoy is in love with you. Ohhhh... all the wonderous things she moaned to me, while I was kissing her sweet lips." Black Fox teases the virtues superheroine.

 

Sinistra started coming around, groaning as she rolled over to her side. She shook her head, blinking and trying to clear her blurry vision, not initially believing the scene in front of her. She tried pulling herself together and standing up, readying herself for another round with Marvelous.

 

Marvelous' eyes darted from Angelica to Black Fox then to Sinistra, weighing her options. She thought she could still take the pair, but Angelica might not last that long with the way she was fingering herself. She bent down and picked Angelica up bridal style and slowly started moving backwards to the entrance, eyeing the two villains in case they decided to rush her.

 

Black Fox blows a kiss at the young busty blonde and her mentor. She hears Sinistra groaning next to her and helps her partner in crime up. Sinistra is still feeling weak and her legs are wobbly. Black Fox supports the blonde beauty and gives her a moment to recover. Marvelous and Angelica disappear from sight and Black Fox grabs the side of her body. She has taken a few serious blows there and her entire body is in pain.

 

Marvelous walks up the stairs with Angelica, who has her arms wrapped around her. Angelica is kissing her mentor on her cheeks trying to find the older blonde's lips. Marvelous is moving her head to the side every time Angelica tries to kiss her on the lips. They reach the fashion center and Marvelous walks out of it still holding Angelica in her arms.

 

Sinistra groans a bit as she holds onto Black Fox for support, "Well... that was an absolute failure."

 

Black Fox smiles through the pain, replying, "Not an absolute failure... we've found Marvelous weakness: that pretty little thing. We need to get a hold of her and... give her our tender mercies then..."

 

Her smile grows larger. "...then we'll use her to get Marvelous."

 


	5. Chapter 4 – Secrets from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written together with SVAD
> 
> Characters:  
> Captain Marvelous - Yvonne Strahovski  
> Angelica - Natalie Alyn Lind  
> Queen Syrena - Kate Upton  
> Alice - Alice Goodwin  
> Pantera - Abigail Ratchford  
> Kyra - Katie Bell  
> Sinistra - Charlize Theron  
> Black Fox - Megan Fox  
> Ivy - Madelaine Petsch

A long time ago she got banished from the Amazons by her Queen Syrena. She got stripped of her title and rank by the blonde Queen and she has lived in exile for countless years now. Her two friends that helped her got banished as well by the Queen. The dark haired vixen senses that her time has come. Her powers have been restored by the crystal she has been searching for, for a very long time. The dark haired vixen tugs two crystal away in her pouch and heads out of the cave to find her two friends.

 

She had traveled the jungle for what seems to be an eternity. Recently she has heard rumors along the way that Queen Syrena was challenged by an outsider and the Queen prevailed to defend her throne. However another outsider managed to get away with plant growing deep inside the jungle. The raven haired woman is eager to meet the woman who managed to escape from Queen Syrena.

 

The dark haired exiled Amazon finally arrived at the isolated cave, hoping to find her sisters-in-arms. As she approached the cave, she heard grunts and groans until she was able to get close enough to see the pair engaged in battle with makeshift staffs, dueling for dominance.

 

Pantera, a busty dark haired beauty, with a skillful swing swatted the opposing staff down, disarming her sparring partner, Kyra, but the fellow brunette bore her teeth and simply charged to tackle her to the ground.

 

 

The pair started rolling around on the ground, trying to get the dominate position on the other. Kyra tried to get on top of the bustier exiled Amazon, trying to brace her knees on either side of Pantera's body. She hissed and growled as she struggled with her fellow Amazon's hands to push them down so she could bring her chest down on her face.

 

 

Pantera pushed up with all her might, trying to throw off her opponent, trying to keep her impressive bust from covering her face. She started kicking out, trying to brace her heels on the ground to try to dislodge Kyra off her stomach.

 

Alice smirked as she watched the scene unfold, pleased that just because they were exiled, that didn't mean they simply let their skills or instincts waste away.

 

With the pushing then bridging a bit with anchoring her heels into the ground, Pantera was able to push Kyra off to her side, much to the smaller woman's surprise, and quickly tried to roll on top of her.

 

She was able to throw a leg over her stomach to sit her impressive ass on Kyra's stomach then push down on her arms with the leverage to start moving her bust over her face. Kyra's expression became a mask of determination to try to hold back Pantera, hissing and growling a bit. Her arms trembled with effort, trying to keep back the impressive bust moving closer and closer to her face.

Alice decided to make her presence known and begins to clap. Pantera stops her move and Kyra pushes her off her. The two busty Amazons look up at their leader. They can see that the dark haired beauty is holding a pouch with something in it. Both of them stand up and walk over to their busty leader.

 

"Our time has come my fearsome warriors. I have found what I have been searching for, for so goddamn long." The dark haired beauty waves her pouch around.

 

Alice opens the pouch and shows the crystals inside of it. Pantera and Kyra look at the crystals with big eyes, because they recognize what kind of crystals they are. Queen Syrena stripped them of their powers and only these extremely rare crystals possess the ability to restore their powers. They can see that their busty leader already used a crystal to restore her own powers, because she is glowing with power.

 

Kyra's eyes went wide with seeing the stones and had to control herself in wanting to lunge for the crystals in Alice's hand.

 

Pantera was visibly more calm and rhetorically asked, "You did it... you found them..." A big grin formed on her face. "So we can finally have our power back and our revenge against Syrena..."

 

Alice smiled as she handed a crystal to each of them. "Yes and even more than that, I've learned potentially how we will have our revenge on Syrena. Stories are swirling that she was recently challenged, though prevailed against an outsider, another was able to steal one of the native plants of our land and escape her. I am quite interested in finding this woman. If she was able to accomplish that, she may be the key to overthrowing Syrena and allowing me to finally take my rightful place as queen."

 

Kyra raised the obvious point, "But that would me we would have to go out to the land of Man. How would we be able to track her down?"

 

Alice nodded to the obvious obstacle in front of them. "We will backtrack her movements, find the surrounding locals that helped her to find her identity then we can search for her."

 

In the capital city Angelica is roaming the city. Night has fallen and she is out on her own. Her mentor Captain Marvelous is testing her once more. She still remembers her encounter with Black Fox and Sinistra. Captain Marvelous had to bring her to Lumeria to cure her of whatever she inhaled. Lumeria is still busy trying to figure out what effected them, because it's a substance she has never encountered before.

 

So far the night is proceeding calmly with very few incidents and those few thugs that tried to rob something, were no challenge at all for Angelica. The young superheroine is sitting on the ledge of a roof and is looking over the city. She can see the stars in the distance and when she looks up, she can see even more stars appearing in the night sky.

 

As Angelica was staring up at the stars, Black Fox and Sinistra quietly approached her from behind, each assessing their surroundings to make sure a trap hadn't been set for them.

 

Sinistra was the first to speak loud enough to be heard when they were about half a dozen meters from her, "It's a lovely night for such a lovely woman, isn't Fox?"

 

Fox smiled as she watched the blonde suddenly turn in her seat to face them. "Oh yes it is Sinistra... a very lovely night and a very lovely, lovely young woman..."

 

Angelica immediately turns around when she hears the two villainesses behind her. She quickly gets into a fighting stance ready to face both Black Fox and Sinistra at the same time. Her two opponents giggle at her when they see the young busty superheroine getting ready to fight them.

 

"Relax little one, we haven't come here to fight you. Actually we came here to help you my dear." Black Fox says with a seductive voice.

 

Angelica looks at them with suspicion and doesn't lower her guard. Captain Marvelous has told her never to trust a villain, because they always have a double agenda. Angelica begins to hover in the air getting ready to either charge them or fly away to the next building.

 

"Please calm down, you can trust us. How about we start with some proper introductions. My name is Sinistra and next to me is the lovely Black Fox." Sinistra says and takes a bow before the superheroine.

 

"Why would I trust you two? Last time you tried to mind control me or whatever the fuck you did to me!" Angelica screams out.

 

"We didn't mind control you or anything." Black Fox says with a chuckle.

 

"Well what the fuck did you do?! I wasn't myself at all!" Angelica is starting to lose her temper and flames of cosmic energy are starting to form around the young heroine.

 

"We are sorry about what happened, because we were only expecting Captain Marvelous. We put a truth serum into the air, because we required some information from Captain Marvelous. We didn't really know how someone would react to it, because it's a new formula. So everything you said or did in the fashion center were your true feelings and that is why we are here." Sinistra says masking the truth.

 

Angelica looks confused at the two villainesses and suddenly begins to blush a little. She is still hovering in the air, but her flames of cosmic energy are beginning to fade away. She starts to slowly fly around Black Fox and Sinistra trying to see if they are hiding something from her. They might be saying that they are here to help her or whatever they are saying, but Captain Marvelous told her never to trust a villain.

 

"Why didn't your serum effect Captain Marvelous?! Why was it only me! Why not you two as well!" Angelica tries to sound dominant by raising her voice.

 

"Well we took an antidote beforehand to protect ourselves and Captain Marvelous apparently required to be exposed for a longer time for it to take effect." Black Fox answers the young heroine.

 

Angelica looks at Black Fox and Sinistra still not trusting them, but so far they haven't shown any signs of wanting to fight her. She lands on the roof and walks around the two villainesses keeping a close eye on them.

 

"Do you have any idea what I told Captain Marvelous! She wasn't supposed to find that out!" Angelica says still feeling anger.

 

"We are truly sorry my dear and that is why we are here. We heard that you have a little crush on Captain Marvelous and that she refuses to admit that she has any feelings for you." Black Fox tries to ease the young superheroine.

 

"Captain Marvelous told me, we shouldn't show our true feelings..." Angelica almost whispers and lowers her head in shame.

 

"Ahhh... Miss Perfect told you to hide your feelings? Would you like to hear a little story about Miss Not So Perfect?" Sinistra says with a chuckle.

 

Angelica suddenly looks up with sparkling eyes and quickly restrains herself. She is becoming way too comfortable with these two villainesses, but Captain Marvelous barely ever talks about her past. She doesn't even know how old Captain Marvelous is and for all she knows, she can be a thousand years old.

 

"Yes please!" Angelica again fails to control herself.

 

"Well you see a long time ago Captain Marvelous came across a tribe of Amazons led by Queen Syrena. Dark forces had penetrated the tribe and corrupted a few members that led an uprising against Queen Syrena and her loyal subjects." Sinistra pauses for a moment, because she can see that the young superheroine is getting excited.

 

Angelica has taken a seat on an air-conditioning unit and intensively listens to Sinistra. She however keeps a close eye on Black Fox as well making sure the villainess doesn't try anything funny, while she is listening to Sinistra's story.

 

"Queen Syrena of the Amazons didn't trust Captain Marvelous at first, but Miss Not So Perfect managed to gain Queen Syrena's trust. Captain Marvelous fought the Amazons that tried to overthrow Queen Syrena. She fought side by side with the royal guard and in the end Queen Syrena herself, however our heroines were slowly being pushed back and they had to retreat to the royal palace." Sinistra takes a deep breath and can see that their heroine is enjoying the story.

 

"Why did you stop?!" Angelica says with an excited voice.

 

"Someone is eager to find out what happened." Black Fox giggles.

 

Angelica gives Black Fox an angry sneer and turns her head back to Sinistra who has walked a bit to the right. Sinistra is now leaning against a stone wall and is looking at the young heroine. Sinsitra takes another deep breath and continues her story.

 

"Queen Syrena, a few members of her royal guard and Captain Marvelous made their last stand in the throne room. A powerful and dominant women stepped towards them and a few of Queen Syrena's guards charged her, but the dark haired vixen threw them aside with ease and continued her way towards Queen Syrena. Captain Marvelous noticed two other powerful looking women trying to sneak up behind Queen Syrena and she took them both on. Queen Syrena approached her rival and an epic clash unfolded in the throne room." Sinistra stops once more.

 

Angelica bangs her fist on the air-conditioning unit she is sitting on and the metal device almost bends in half. Angelica is having trouble controlling her emotions and she needs to know how the story ends. She also hasn't heard anything about Captain Marvelous being less than perfect according to Sinistra. So far her mentor is doing the right thing in the story that is being told to her.

 

"Queen Syrena was struck down by her challenger, but before the challenger could finish her off, Captain Marvelous charged the dark haired woman and knocked her away. Captain Marvelous helped Queen Syrena back on her feet. The two other warriors charged Captain Marvelous, but our superheroine was too fast for them and flew away dodging their attacks.

 

Queen Syrena resumed her fight with the dark haired woman and their clash continued. Their large breasts continued to fight for dominance and it's said that everyone in the city of the Amazons could hear their breasts smashing together. The impact of their breasts clashing would send tremors through the ground and shockwaves of air were send through the city." Sinistra can see that the young heroine's cheeks have turned bright red now that she revealed how the Queen and her challenger actually fought.

 

Black Fox is enjoying the show that Sinistra is putting on for the young heroine. She can see that the girl is starting to get aroused by the story and soon she will believe whatever they say. Captain Marvelous has done a tremendous job hiding her weakness for so long, but they have finally found it and this young girl will be her downfall.

 

"Captain Marvelous had her hands full with the two other busty warriors and couldn't assist Queen Syrena in any way at the moment. She flew around the throne room avoiding any attacks that would trap her between the two busty females. Our superheroine knew she could never compete with the Amazons in that way and she had to fight them differently. She fired blasts of energy at them and the Amazons had never seen such power before. Captain Marvelous was forced to reveal her true powers to the Amazons.

 

The fight seemed to last all night and the royal palace was crumbling around them. Queen Syrena was reaching the ends of her strength, but so was her challenger the dark haired woman. The two women stared into each other's eyes and realized that their next attack would determine who would come out on top. The two charged each other and their battered breasts smashed together one last time. A massive shockwave was send through the royal palace and everything crumbled down around them. Captain Marvelous was barely able to avoid the debris falling down. After the dust settled down it was Queen Syrena who was still standing and the dark haired woman was lying on the ground. She wasn't moving at all and Queen Syrena managed to conquer the dark haired woman. The two other warriors that stood beside the dark haired woman were trapped under the debris and saw that their leader had fallen.

 

They were taken prisoner together with their leader and the next day they were stripped of their powers and banished to the dark lands surrounding the Amazons. Queen Syrena thanked Captain Marvelous for her help and she was considered a friend of the Amazons. However the story between Queen Syrena and Captain Marvelous doesn't end there my dear." Sinistra smiles at the young heroine.

 

"THEN WHY DID YOU STOP?!" Angelica screams out and destroys the air-conditioning unit with her fists.

 

Sinistra and Black Fox are getting a little frightened by the young superheroine. The busty blonde seems to have a lot of raw uncontrolled power and they figure that this young superheroine might be even more powerful than Captain Marvelous. Sinistra quickly gestures the young heroine to calm down, so that she can continue the story.

 

"Let me see where was I? Ah yes Queen Syrena stripped the three of their powers and banished them. She offered Captain Marvelous a place among her royal guard, but our righteous heroine had to decline the offer. She explained to Queen Syrena that others require her protection and help and that she can't stay with the Amazons for long. Queen Syrena sadly understood that and gave Captain Marvelous the title 'Friend of the Amazons'.

 

Captain Marvelous didn't leave straight away, no our virtues superheroine remained with the Amazons for a few years in fact. The reason why she stayed so long..." Sinistra looks over at the young busty blonde superheroine and can see another tantrum coming her way.

 

"Captain Marvelous had developed feeling for the Queen and the Queen developed feelings for our superheroine. A romance started to develop and it's said that every night everyone in the palace could hear them making love to each other. The busty blonde Amazon Queen and our long legged superheroine fucked each other every night. Some even say that Captain Marvelous would wear a collar and she would call Syrena her mistress, her Goddess..." Sinistra wickedly smiles at the young heroine and can see the lust appearing in her eyes.

 

"Probably the dirtiest secret... this is a good one... Syrena fucked Captain Marvelous' ass every night and our virtues superheroine loved it. She is the dirties, naughtiest anal slut around and she couldn't stop worshipping Syrena's ass. Syrena used her biggest strap-on cock to fuck Captain Marvelous' ass and make it gape beyond your imagination. Syrena would have Captain Marvelous present her gaping asshole to her and she couldn't stop begging Syrena to continue to fuck her butthole.

 

Oh yes... my little superheroine, Captain Marvelous used to be the biggest slut around and she was so goddamn submissive. She was Queen Syrena's bitch and crawled around the palace naked behind her mistress, her Goddess Syrena. However duty called and she had to leave Syrena behind in the Amazon city." Sinistra wraps up her story.

 

Angelica lets out a loud gasp when she hears that Captain Marvelous is supposed to be a massive anal slut and her face becomes bright red. Her feelings are taking over from her mind and if this story is true, she might be able to get what she wants from her mentor after all. She just wants her mentor to love her the same way she loves her, but so far Captain Marvelous has turned her down every single time, she even slightly hinted her feelings towards her mentor.

 

Sinistra and Fox share smiles and glances to one another, seeing that it looks like they are wrapping Angelica around their fingers. They just needed to give her a little push in the right direction and be their perfect, unsuspecting weapon against Marvelous.

 

Sinistra picked up, "So you see my dear, we want to make it up to you for what we did to you. We just hope you'll let us make it up to you."

 

A part of Angelica is screaming yes and another part is still a little cautious. However her feelings are winning from her mind at the moment and she forgets everything that Captain Marvelous has told her. Angelica walks over to Sinistra and extends her hand.

 

"I believe I never told you my name, Angelica is the name and I am pleased to meet you." Angelica says still having her hand extended.

 

Sinistra smiles at the young heroine and gracefully accepts her hand. The two shake hands for a few seconds, before they both pull their hand back. Black Fox approaches Angelica and gracefully offers her hand to the young blonde. Angelica accepts it and shakes Black Fox's hand.

 

"It's nice to properly meet you Angelica." Black Fox says with a seductive voice.

 

Black Fox held the handshake a few more moments, letting her touch linger with the young blonde, then released her hand. She kept a seductive look on her as Sinistra continues, "So... we would like to get the important information we need from Captain Marvelous, but I think we can help each other out. The serum should not only let us know what we need to know, but reveal Marvelous' true feelings... feelings she must clearly have for you. How could someone not with how beautiful and sweet you are?"

 

Angelica should be alerted by what Sinistra is saying, but at the moment she is only hearing what she wants to hear. Her mind is slowly processing the words and after a minute or so, her mind finally catches up. Angelica takes a step back and shakes her head.

 

"No... no I can't... I couldn't... I can't betray my mentor..." Angelica stammers out.

 

"We understand that this is a difficult decision to make and you don't have to accept our offer just now. All you need to know is that our offer will remain on the table." Black Fox takes over and continues to sound seductive.

 

Black Fox grabs Sinistra by the arm and pulls her partner in crime away from the young superheroine. The two jump off the building and Angelica rushes towards the ledge. The superheroine looks down to see where the two supervillainesses went to, but they have already disappeared. Angelica is left alone on the rooftop with a seed planted in her mind.

 

Alice, Kyra and Pantera have left the jungle behind and found their way to the mysterious woman's hideout. It wasn't easy to find and they had to retrace the same path that this mysterious woman took to find the plant she required. It also meant they had to go near the Amazon city in which Queen Syrena rules. Alice thought about going after the Queen, but her two friends suggested that it's better to wait. They now have the element of surprise, because Queen Syrena doesn't know that their powers have been restored.

 

After several weeks of searching for tracks and interrogating people that might have seen the mysterious woman, they are now looking at the hideout and it's well-hidden for sure. Pantera scouts the surrounding area for boobytraps and her eyes are unable to spot the boobytraps that would be obvious for anyone that knows Ivy's powers. The three decide to make their way to the hideout not knowing that things all around them are creeping up on them.

 

Ivy knew of the intruders approaching her hideout from her plants signaling her. She didn't know who they were, potentially new heroines wishing to take her down? Either way, she would have a surprise waiting for them. Her plants were powerful and her serum worked even against the most powerful, her trophy Domina having becoming an obedient slave or so she thought...

 

 

Alice, Kyra and Pantera are almost at the hideout's door when they hear a cracking sounds all around them. Alice wants to warn her friends, but she is too late. Vines shoot upwards towards them and wrap around their arms and legs. The vines carry them up into the air and their limbs are stretched out. Alice tries to free herself from the vines, but they are wrapped tightly around her body. Her friends aren't doing much better and the vines are coiling around their massive breasts.

 

Ivy smiles as she steps out to greet them, the plants doing a fine job of keeping them in the air and securing their limbs so they have no leverage to escape. She glances over then and asks, "So, what do I have the pleasure of having such visitors?"

 

Alice struggled, pulling on her right arm then her left, but it doing no good as the plant would simply slack off in place and turn her in another direction. It only left her flaying in the air along with her Amazonian sisters.

 

She eventually spat out, "I am Alice, rightful queen of the Amazons! I demand you release me at once."

 

Ivy cocked an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. "So, the rightful queen of the Amazons? I remember her being blonde. I'm not releasing you until I know why are you here, so you should tell me or..."

 

The plant holding Kyra moved up her left leg and the tip slipped under her battle skirt, reaching her covered entrance and began to gently swipe back and forth over it. She let out a surprised sigh and her eyes went wide.

 

Alice hissed as she continued to struggle, but her strength seemed useless against the vines, "We are not playthings for your amusement!"

 

"Then tell me why you are disturbing me," Ivy offered with a sweet smile.

 

"I wanted to find the woman that had out witted Syrena and ask her why she took something from our land, perhaps... perhaps form an alliance with her."

 

Ivy quietly listened, weighing the words and the possibilities. She finally answered, "Well, I am that woman and what sort of alliance would you want from me?"

 

"An alliance that would see me on the throne of the Amazons where I belong," Alice confidently spoke, assured in her own righteousness.

 

"What would you have me contribute to this alliance? And what is in it for me?" Ivy teased as she walked around her captives, glancing over their bodies, imagining all the nasty things she could do to them.

 

"Tell us what you took... how you manage to outwit Syrena and in return... you can have all that you need from our land and a friend to the Amazons, something clearly worth the protection it offers."

 

Ivy walks around the three captive women and moves her fingers around in the air. The vines start to move more vigorously around the woman they are holding up. A vine slides between Alice's legs and begins to move over the fabric covering Alice's sex. Kyra and Pantera are experiencing similar stimulations from the vines and the three women start to moan.

 

"How can I be certain that you three aren't send here by Queen Syrena of the Amazons. Maybe she has send you three to take back what I stole?" Ivy says being suspicious.

 

The vines continue to pleasure the three women and Ivy is secretly sending her spores into the air to effect the three Amazonians. She doesn't trust them one bit, since they managed to find her hideout. She has never heard of them before or seen them. Two vines have started rubbing Alice's nipple and the aphrodisiac spores are starting to effect Alice, Kyra and Pantera. All three of them feel their bodies heating up and their moans are becoming louder.

 

The three try to twist and turn, uselessly trying to free themselves from the vines as they start stimulating their bodies. Each feels their heat and arousal, growing much faster than it should even with the stimulation of the vines.

 

One of the vines slides past Kyra's covering of her womanhood and wiggles and twists to push inside. She lets out a grasp as it works itself slowing inside her, twisting a bit. She shivers and squirms more, juices already starting to leak around the vine as the spores work up their systems.

 

Alice sighs out, seeing what is happening to her companion, "Unhand us! I do not... aaahhh... serve her... you are making a grave... mistake..."

 

"The amount of times I have heard that and just look at how well I am doing with all my mistakes." Ivy chuckles and continues to control her vines.

 

Ivy keeps walking between the Amazons and licks her lips looking at the busty ladies. She can barely believe how lucky she is. The day started off quite uneventful and suddenly she has three new slaves at her doorstep. Ivy has no intentions of releasing the three busty women, because they haven't given her anything at all yet. Her vines are getting them all aroused and one vine has begun fucking Kyra's pussy. Pantera feels a vine rubbing against her backdoor and it begins to wiggle itself inside of her ass.

"Uuuagghhh! Nnnuuugghhh!" Pantera tosses her head back, moaning out as the tip of the vine has managed to wiggle into her tight ass. It starts to twist to work itself in a corkscrew manner.

 

The other vines continue to squeeze and wrap around then slacken then wrap around the threes' heavy fleshy orbs. The pheromones start to overload even their Amazonian systems, causing their muscles to tighten and relax and letting their juices start to flow.

 

"Fuck... please... please just stop... we mean no harm..." Alice starts to beg.

 

Ivy lets out a chuckle and continues to torment the Amazons with her vines. "You couldn't harm me even if you wanted to."

 

"Please... just let... just let me speak... I... I hate Queen Syrena... the bitch stole our powers, but we got them back after countless of years and finding the rare crystal... ahhhmmmm..." Alice moans out.

 

Ivy's eyes begin to sparkle and she makes her vines stop stimulating the Amazons. She has never heard of crystals that can restore someone's powers and the Amazons finally have something that might be worth her time. She doesn't need any plants from the Amazons, because she is cultivating the plant that she needs herself now in her garden.

 

Ivy walked over to Alice to stand in front of her, looking up at the Amazon's fine and worked up body. She teasingly asked, "Tell my about these crystals... crystals that can restore powers..."

 

She patiently waited for an answer and if she didn't like the answer, she would order her plants to pick up where they left off.

 

Alice looks down at Ivy and takes a few deep breaths to calm her body down. "The crystals... the crystals are rare, but I found a cave with plenty of them. I... ahhh... I used one myself and took two with me for Kyra and Pantera."

 

Kyra and Pantera are slowly recovering from the sexual stimulation they received from the vines. They struggle in the vines, but they are unable to free themselves. Ivy barely pays attention to them, because she knows her vines will keep them in place.

 

"Tell me more." Ivy says with a calm voice.

 

"You need to crush the crystals and turn them into powder. I know how to process them... ahmmm... there is a book... in the palace. The book holds the knowledge of how to process the crystals and use them to restore lost powers." Alice pants out.

 

Ivy turns around and thinks about what the busty Amazon is telling her. She is clearly intrigued by what she is hearing. She might need this Amazon after all, because she will never be able to get the book on her own. The busty Amazon also knows the location of a cave containing the crystals and it seems like she has been searching for the cave for many years.

 

After thinking on the new information and the limitation she faces in obtaining the crystals and the book, she replied, "Very well, I offer a counter proposal: I would like some of these crystals and the knowledge of how to process them and in return, I offer my services to you. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes... ahhhmmm... yes..." Alice moans out.

 

Ivy stops spreading her aphrodisiac spores and lowers the three Amazons. Her vines retract back on the ground and the three women wobble on their feet. Ivy walks to the door of her hideout and beckons the three women to follow her inside.

 

The three Amazons spare each other questioning glances, but relent and head inside the hideout, still feeling quite aroused.

 

Ivy follows them, confident she can still overpower them with the plants inside and another dose of her aphrodisiac spores. She walks around them and waves to the expansive opening to her hideout that serves as a living room.

 

"Welcome to my home ladies, make yourselves at home. We have a lot to discuss."


End file.
